


Flatlands

by anaprvale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Atheism, F/M, Religious Conflict, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Social Issues
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaprvale/pseuds/anaprvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is written in my native language, Portuguese. It's about a preist and an atheist falling love. It's not something dramatic as this kind of stories usually are. I tried to write something fun, but speacially romantic. I hope you like it. Bisous bisous.</p><p>Essa estória é escrita em português, minha língua nativa. Trata-se de um padre e uma atéia se apaixonando. Não é algo dramático, como estórias com essa temática costumam ser. Tentei escrever algo engraçado, mas especialmente romântico. Espero que gostem! s2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO UM** : _Só um fone_    

 

         Ella colocou o headphone, montou a bicicleta e, pedalando, respirou o delicioso ar de seu bairro, não tão puro quanto gostaria, mas ainda sim, delicioso. Apreciou os frágeis raios solares da manhã tocando sua pele. Incrível a sensação de se sentir bela todas as manhãs quando inserida nesse contexto pré-expediente de trabalho, como se fosse uma personagem de um romance hollywoodiano. Obviamente, Ella não era loira e tampouco tinha olhos claros como as protagonistas dos filmes desse gênero – um detalhe que ela considerava racista, afinal, todos tinham direito a amar, não apenas loiros de olhos claros, embora se trate de Hollywood e não devêssemos esperar menos do que isso.

            Flatlands, de Chelsea Wolfe, começou a tocar, afastando os pensamentos inteiramente críticos de Ella. Sentiu a melodia afastar todos os pensamentos de sua mente e os músculos do seu corpo relaxarem. Relaxaram o suficiente para que ela fechasse os olhos apenas por alguns segundos e colidisse com o carro que estava passando pelo mesmo cruzamento que ela pedalava. Quando Ella deu por si, estava em cima do capô de uma caminhonete preta, longe de sua bicicleta, com os joelhos e abdômen doendo e com o motorista, ainda atrás do volante, olhando-a estupefato.

 

           Enquanto tomava seu amado café preto e forte de todas as manhãs e lia seus e-mails, ou enquanto entrava no carro e depositava a jaqueta sobre o banco do passageiro, ou até mesmo enquanto ligava o som e o carro, tampouco enquanto começava a tocar sua mais adorada música - Flatlands, de Chelsea Wolfe -, Gabriel jamais imaginaria que quase mataria alguém atropelado. Mais especificamente a moça que estava nesse momento deitada sobre o capô do seu carro, encarando-o como se não o conhecesse. Claramente havia o risco de ela ter batido a cabeça e estar confusa com a situação, assim, explicando o porquê de não se lembrar do próprio chefe. Esse pensamento o fez finalmente descer do carro.

-Ella, você está bem? –perguntou, enquanto apressava-se até ela e tentava ajudá-la a descer do capô de seu carro. Assim que a chamou pelo nome, Ella pareceu finalmente lembrar-se dele. – Está sentindo alguma dor? Acredito que eu deva levá-la ao hospital. – assim que ela colocou os pés sobre o chão, cambaleou, deixando Gabriel ainda mais preocupado. – Definitivamente, devo levá-la ao hospital. Meu Deus, perdoe-me!

-Tenho a leve impressão de que o pedido de desculpas deveria ter sido feito para mim, não para Deus, afinal, quem você quase matou atropelada fui eu. – Ella conseguiu dizer finalmente e tão imediatamente a alegria por ela ter se comunicado com ele desapareceu ao se deparar com tamanho comentário sarcástico.

-É uma expressão bastante utilizada, Ella. – Gabriel respondeu calmamente. Depois se dirigiu para algumas pessoas que apareceram – Está tudo sob controle, a levarei para o hospital. Pode entrar no carro, Ella?

-Primeiramente, - Ella, afastou as mãos de Gabriel de seu braço. – é de fato uma expressão bastante utilizada pelos seus iguais, os padres. – Gabriel tentou não revirar os olhos. – Segundo, estou bem, não preciso da sua ajuda.

-Não tem como você saber disso sem que antes sejam realizados exames. – tentou explicar calmamente.

-E por fim, não deixarei minha bicicleta.

-Pois bem. – Gabriel caminhou até a bicicleta, pegou-a e colocou-a sobre a capota. –Problema resolvido.

-Eu não acredito nisso! – Ella correu com certa dificuldade e se ajoelhou no chão. –Você quebrou o meu headphone! Seu assassino!

            Gabriel limpou a garganta e perguntou, pensando não ter ouvido direito:

-Assassino?

-Sabe o quanto eu tive que economizar para comprar esse headphone? – Ella perguntou, enquanto tentava se levantar. Gabriel teve que ajudá-la. – Principalmente com o salário ridículo que você me paga?

-Não é um salário ridículo e _assassino_ é um adjetivo um tanto quanto forte para se aplicar a alguém apenas porque quebrou um fone.

- _Um fone?-_ Ella o encarou perplexa. Gabriel sorriu, desculpando-se, para alguns dos motoristas que buzinavam ou gritavam para que ele tirasse o carro do meio da rua. Ele levou Ella até o carro e a fez sentar. – _Um fone?_

-Coloque o cinto. – dito isso, dirigiu-se até o banco do motorista, ligando o carro logo em seguida.

-Isso não é só _um fone!_ É o headphone da _Beats,_ nenhum pouco barato para alguém como eu.

-Alguém como você?

-Sim, formada em jornalismo, mestranda em Comunicação Social de órgãos governamentais na Universidade Federal do Rio Grande do Sul, que trabalha há cinco anos na sua editora na coluna de política e ganha um salário que mal dá para pagar as festas dos fins de semana.

- _Festas dos fins de semana_.

-Nem todos tem vocação para ficar preso em um seminário sem diversão.

-Meu conceito de diversão é outro.

-Obviamente não me interesso em saber qual seria. – Ella olhou o fone em suas mãos e suspirou. – Seis meses economizando para isso.

-Você está se portando profundamente materialista. – Gabriel comentou, estacionando o carro.

-Desculpa, mas não são muitas pessoas que costumam fazer voto de pobreza.

-Eu não sou franciscano. – Gabriel disse enquanto descia do carro. Ella fez o mesmo e deu uma olhada no carro dele, assobiando em admiração.

-Percebe-se. – disse, ironicamente.

            Gabriel respirou profundamente.

-É só um fone. Vamos! – tentou puxá-la em direção à entrada do hospital, mas Ella tirou o braço de sua mão.

-Fale que é só _um fone_ mais uma vez e eu serei obrigada a promover um encontro entre meu punho e seu rosto.

            Dessa vez, Gabriel não conseguiu conter o sorriso.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO DOIS** : _Desculpas e agradecimentos_  

            Demoraram cerca de duas horas no hospital, quando finalmente foram liberados.

-Eu disse que estava tudo bem. – Ella comentou enquanto entravam no carro.

-Precaução nunca é demais.

-Isso está mais para preocupação gratuita.

-E existe preocupação paga? – Gabriel riu com o próprio comentário, mas parou assim que viu Ella encarando-o com um olhar de desdém. – O quê?

-Era para ter sido um comentário engraçado? – antes que Gabriel pudesse responder, Ella continuou. – Preocupação exagerada auxilia no aceleramento da velhice.

-Há algum estudo cientifico que comprove isso?

-Pensei que padres não acreditassem na ciência.

            Agora foi a vez de Gabriel a olhar com desdém. Ella apenas mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto tentava segurar o sorriso.

-Eu não me importo em ficar velho rápido. – ele decidiu mudar de assunto.

-Eu me importo.

-Por quê? Além de materialista, tem uma profunda vaidade?

-Não, apesar de eu ser sim vaidosa com muito orgulho. Faço exercícios regularmente, cuido da minha alimentação, faço tratamentos estéticos e uso maquiagem quando preciso, tudo para retardar a velhice e ser mais saudável, obviamente.

-Ainda diz que o salário não é suficiente.

-E não é mesmo.

-Pois bem, se não é pela aparência, por que teme a velhice?

-Porque eu sei que, quando eu estiver velha, já terei perdido todos que amo.

            Gabriel olhou para Ella, surpreso.

-Melhor prestar atenção na rua antes que promova outro acidente. – Gabriel rapidamente voltou o olhar para a direção. – Não tente ocultar que o deixei sem palavras.

-Eu realmente não esperava por essa resposta.

-Vinda de uma mulher fútil?

-Sim.

            Ella riu verdadeiramente, ocupando todo o espaço e agraciando os ouvidos de Gabriel com o som de sua risada.

-Tenho orgulho de ser fútil. Amo moda, maquiagem, beleza, política, ciência. Amo ser mulher e assumir meus gostos sem me importar com essa supervalorização da racionalidade masculina, como se nós mulheres fossemos menos inteligente apenas por gostar de coisas diferentes dos homens.

-Discurso de extremo cunho feminista.

-Bom, eu sou feminista.

-Nunca notei esse seu lado nos artigos os quais você escreve.

-Talvez porque você não tenha me dado a oportunidade de escrever sobre movimentos sociais. Além do mais, não é _esse meu lado_. É a minha causa e deveria o ser de todas as mulheres.

-Concordo.

-Concorda? – Ella virou o olhar para ele.

-Sim. Sei que não posso dizer que sou feminista por ser homem, mas acredito que está mais do que na hora de por fim ao preconceito de gênero.

            Ella sorriu, surpresa, ainda olhando-o.

-Talvez, você possa vir a subir no meu conceito futuramente.

-Não pretendo perguntar qual nível do seu conceito eu me encontro presente atualmente. – Gabriel retribuiu o sorriso, fazendo com que seus olhares se cruzassem rapidamente e depois voltou à atenção à direção. – Sobre a perda das pessoas que você ama...

-Não quero falar sobre isso. Ainda tenho algum tempo até me acostumar com essa ideia. – Ella olhou o horário no celular. – Vou chegar quase três horas atrasada no trabalho. Espero não ser demitida por sua culpa!

-Minha culpa?

-Sim, se não tivesse praticamente me empurrado para dentro do carro e me obrigado a ir para o hospital e fazer todos aqueles experimentos científicos...

-Ignorando todo exagero explicito na escolha de suas palavras, a ida ao hospital foi para o seu bem...

-... eu não chegaria atrasada!

-... além do mais, eu sou o seu chefe.

-Então é bom você não me demitir, se não serei obrigada a recorrer ao RH ou até mesmo abrir um processo contra você.

-Você sempre tem resposta para tudo?

-Quase tudo.

-Bom, chegamos. – Gabriel estacionou o carro.

            Ella desceu do carro para tirar a bicicleta da capota. Gabriel mencionou fazer isso por ela, mas Ella não permitiu, colocando a bicicleta no chão.

-Cavalheirismo apenas fortalece, de forma velada, o machismo. – Ella comentou.

-Por quê?

-Porque é uma forma dos homens alimentarem o imaginário de que as mulheres são mais frágeis do que eles, logo precisam de ajuda até para coisa simples, como abrir uma porta.

-Mas as mulheres são fisicamente mais frágeis.

-A dor do parto é a mais intensa de todas as dores humanas existentes, no entanto todos os dias alguma mulher no mundo dá a luz e sobrevive a dor. Quem é frágil?

            Gabriel sorriu.

-Desculpe-me, só queria ser educado.

-E poderá ser quando uma mulher pedir sua ajuda. – Ella piscou. – Bom, eu não sei se espero o seu pedido de desculpas por ter me atropelado ou agradeço por ter me levado ao hospital e depois para o trabalho.

-Eu apenas te atropelei porque você entrou na frente do carro repentinamente e eu tenho a vaga lembrança de que você estava pedalando de olhos fechados.

-Regra básica de transito: o pedestre sempre tem razão, isto é, você me atropelou e ponto, sem motivos, razões ou circunstâncias.

\- Tudo bem. De qualquer forma, eu já pedi desculpas.

-Até onde eu me lembre, você pediu desculpas à deus, não para mim.

-Ella, você está muito atrasada para o trabalho, é melhor ser apressar.

            Ella o encarou por alguns momentos, antes de dizer:

-Padre orgulhoso. – se virou de costas para ele. – Estou indo trabalhar apenas porque meu chefe está pedindo, mas você ainda me deve um pedido de desculpas.

-E você, um agradecimento.

            Ella o ignorou e Gabriel sorriu, enquanto a observava se afastar.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3** : _Deus grego virgem_

 

            Ella jogou o headphone quebrado sobre a mesa e, com um profundo suspiro, deixou seu corpo cair sobre a cadeira. Amanda, sua melhor amiga desde a infância e colega de trabalho há dois anos, colocou a cabeça para fora do compartimento que separava sua mesa das demais na sala da redação.

-Nem precisa dizer nada, porque já sei que hoje foi um dia daqueles. – avistou o headphone sobre a mesa e estreitou o olhar para Ella. –Na verdade, precisa sim contar o que aconteceu hoje.

-Agora não. –Ella ligou o computador. Quando finalmente notou, Amanda já estava posta ao seu lado, encostada em sua mesa.

-Sou toda ouvidos.

-Eu realmente não estou a fim de conversar agora, Manda. Cheguei atrasada e preciso colocar o trabalho em dia.

-Eu imaginei que você quebraria o headphone em breve, mas não tão _em breve_ assim.

-Eu não quebrei o headphone. – Ella falou por entre os dentes, jogando o aparelho de som na lata de lixo.

-Você economizou seis meses para comprar _isso_ e o quebra em pouco mais de um mês após a aquisição. O que você tem na cabeça?

-Eu já disse que não o quebrei! Eu fui atropelada e ele quebrou com a colisão, suponho. – Ella se conteve para não gritar e se arrependeu logo em seguida, ao se deparar com a expressão horrorizada de sua amiga.

-Você o quê? – Amanda a levantou da cadeira e pôs-se a analisar o corpo da amiga.

-Eu não estou machucada. –Ella a empurrou e sentou-se outra vez. –E antes que pergunte, eu já fui ao hospital, fiz exames e não aconteceu nada de grave, só alguns roxos onde a pancada foi mais forte.

-Você foi sozinha para o hospital? Por que não me ligou? Essa sua mania de ser cem por cento do tempo autossuficiente ainda vai te prejudicar...

-Não fui sozinha, o deus grego virgem me levou.

-... porque você vai acabar precisando de alguém e... O quê? O chefe te levou? O Gabriel?

-Sim. A propósito, foi ele quem me atropelou.

            Amanda a encarou, perplexa.

-Por isso, fique tranquila porque não levarei alguma advertência pelo atraso.

-Gabriel te atropelou? –Amanda encostou-se outra vez na mesa e olhou em direção ao escritório do chefe. –Você sempre pediu para ser atropelada por um deus grego, mas nunca imaginei que isso aconteceria _literalmente._

- _Eu sempre pedi_? Pensei que fosse você quem fizesse isso.

-Conte-me tudo! Ele é legal? É engraçado? É inteligente? Você tocou nele?

-Mais ou menos. Depende. Sim. Não.

-Depende?

-Eu pensei que você já soubesse todas essas respostas, visto que escreve _fics_ sobre ele diariamente.

-Semanalmente. Ele é meu crush e sempre idealizamos nosso crushes. Você mesma é PhD em idealizações, então não me julgue.

            Ella refletiu por um momento lembrando-se de alguns dos caras por quem ela se interessou e teve que concordar com a amiga: ambas são profissionais quando a questão é amor platônico.

-Por que eu não fui atropelada por ele também? –Amanda choramingou, fazendo Ella olhá-la, estupefata.

-Você queria ter sido atropelada?

-Bom, por ele, sim.

-E se você perdesse uma mão? Ou um pé? Ou a vida?

-Ele é tão gentil, que duvido que aconteceria algo grave comigo.

            Ella a olhou, boquiaberta.

-Em respeito ao resto de dignidade que acredito ainda lhe restar, vou apagar da minha memória suas últimas palavras. – Ella empurrou a amiga. –Agora vá trabalhar, porque preciso fazer o mesmo.

-Tudo bem, mas antes. –Amanda se aproximou e sussurrou: - Ele te chamou para sair?

            Ella revirou os olhos.

-Acredito que ele estava ocupado demais tentando salvar a minha vida e o bolso dele caso tivesse que pagar alguma indenização por ter me atropelado, para que pudesse se preocupar sobre um encontro com a garota que ele acabara de atropelar!

            Amanda fez um biquinho, decepcionada, e voltou para sua mesa. Ella sentou-se na sua cadeira outra vez e tentou se concentrar no trabalho, porém as perguntas que sua amiga fizera rondavam sua mente. Bom, Gabriel é um pouco irritante, mas é legal. E tenta ser engraçado, o que o faz até ter um pouco de humor. Muito, muito inteligente. E não, Ella não o tocou, mas ele a tocou e ela se lembrava perfeitamente da mão grande, morna e macia dele em seu braço. E o cheiro dele? Céus, delicioso. Ele também tem um sorriso lindo. Ella finalmente pegou-se tentando relembrar de todos os detalhes de Gabriel e do tempo em que ficaram na companhia um do outro. Reprimiu-se mentalmente assim que notou o que estava fazendo. Além de ser seu chefe, padre – apesar dela não se importar muito com esse detalhe, mas ele certamente deve se importar -, Gabriel é o crush de sua melhor amiga desde que ela começou a trabalhar nessa editora. Em outras palavras, Ella precisava se concentrar _completamente_ no trabalho e não em Gabriel. E assim o fez, com algum esforço.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4** : _Chave_

 

            Gabriel olhou para o relógio pendurado acima da porta do seu escritório e viu que já marcavam nove horas da noite. O expediente acabara há duas horas, mas só agora ele conseguira terminar o que havia proposto para hoje. Espreguiçou-se por sobre a cadeira, enquanto esperava o computador desligar. Assim que o fez, pegou sua maleta e sua jaqueta, e se retirou do escritório. Tentou controlar a intensa e inesperada vontade de olhar em direção à mesa de Ella, que provavelmente estaria vazia como todas as outras mesas pelas quais ele passava enquanto andava em direção à saída. Esperou as portas do elevador se abrirem e depois se fecharem quando ele já se encontrava dentro, sentindo-se vitorioso por ter conseguido não olhar para a mesa dela. No entanto, ao sair do prédio do jornal, enquanto caminhava em direção ao carro – o único veículo ainda no local, como pôde observar -, ouviu uns murmúrios abafados. Virou-se em direção aos sons que vinham do bicicletário e se deparou com uma mulher sentada sobre o meio fio, cuja cabeça se encontrava sobre os joelhos e os longos cachos negros caindo como uma cortina em sua volta. Não demorou muito para reconhecer que era Ella quem estava sentada sozinha, à noite, num estacionamento vazio.

-Ella? – Gabriel a chamou, antes de mencionar ir até onde ela se encontrava, mas logo se conteve quando Ella levantou a cabeça, estreitou os olhos para ele como se estivesse furiosa, e levantou-se, caminhando em passos pesados até ele. Gabriel pensou seriamente, enquanto Ella vinha em sua direção, se seria melhor ele correr antes que ela pudesse alcançá-lo. Mas Ella o fez rapidamente, pressionado o dedo indicador furiosamente sobre o tórax dele logo em seguida.

-Sua. Culpa. –ela disse entre dentes. – Sua. Tão. Grande. Culpa.

-O que você está fazendo? –Gabriel segurou em seu dedo, afastando-o dele, e Ella rapidamente tirou-o dão mão dele. –Você está bem?

-Se eu estou bem? Eu estou ótima! – ele pode notar a ironia em seu tom de voz. -Não contente em quebrar o meu headphone novíssimo, decidiu também quebrar minha bicicleta, meu único meio de transporte. Então, sim, estou ótima, sem headphone e bicicleta. Melhor, impossível.

            Gabriel suspirou e disse calmamente:

-Deixe-me dar uma olhada na sua bicicleta.

            Ella o impediu.

-Não, você não vai se aproximar de mais nada meu. Apesar de ter estragado a minha bicicleta, eu poderei arrumá-la assim que chegar em casa.

-Então não entendo qual o problema.

            Ella o olhou com desdém e ele sentiu que fez um comentário um tanto quanto estúpido.

-O problema é que são nove horas da noite, estou há quase uma hora tentando ligar para alguém me dar uma carona e ninguém, absolutamente ninguém está disponível.

-E sua amiga, a Amanda, por que ela não te deu carona?

-Porque eu tive que ficar mais algum tempo aqui para finalizar algumas coisas e não pretendo ligar para ela voltar até aqui e me buscar.

-E transporte público, não gosta? Por conta do assédio recorrente?

-Não! – Ella gritou. – Não sei se alguém lhe informou, mas é impossível levar uma bicicleta dentro de um ônibus! Apesar do assédio me incomodar sim.

            Ele sorriu.

-Eu te dou uma carona.

-Não! –Ella gritou outra vez. –Você já me trouxe problemas demais. – e virou-se de costas para ele, sentando-se novamente no meio fio.

            Gabriel suspirou.

-Não vou deixá-la aqui sozinha a essa hora da noite.

-Poderia ter se preocupado assim comigo antes de me atropelar hoje de manhã.

-Não tinha como adivinhar que você entraria na minha frente! –Gabriel se exaltou, mas logo respirou fundo outra vez. –Eu sou sua única opção agora.

-Você nunca foi uma opção para mim.

            Gabriel caminhou até Ella e parou a sua frente. Esperou ela olhá-lo e disse, calmamente:  
-Eu tenho uma proposta: eu pago pelo seu headphone e pelo concerto da sua bicicleta e em troca, você aceita a minha carona.

-Não preciso do seu dinheiro.

-Bom, você precisa sim dele todo mês, a não ser que tenha outro emprego.

            Ella revirou os olhos.

-E então?

-Eu tenho uma contra proposta: você paga pelo meu headphone, pelo concerto da minha bicicleta, pede desculpas e então eu aceito sua carona.

-E eu tenho uma contra-contra proposta: eu pago pelo seu headphone, pelo concerto da sua bicicleta, peço desculpas, e em troca, você aceita a minha carona e agradece. –Gabriel estendeu a mão.

-Fechado. –Ella olhou para a mão dele estendida. –E então?         

            Gabriel revirou os olhos.

-Ella Moraes, aceita o meu tão honorável pedindo de desculpas?

-Desculpas por...

-Desculpe-me por ter a atropelado e quebrado sua bicicleta.

-E?

-E por ter quebrado o seu fone, digo, seu caríssimo headphone da _Beats_.

            Ella sorriu, pegou na mão de Gabriel e ele a ajudou a se levantar.

-Meu carro está logo ali. –Gabriel apontou e começou a andar em direção ao veículo.

-Eu sei, é o único aqui. –Ella murmurou. –Ei. –esperou-o se virar. –Essa seria uma ótima hora para você querer ser educado. – ela apontou para a bicicleta. –Estou exausta. Fui atropelada por você, depois tive que ir para o hospital, e depois...

-Tudo bem. –Gabriel a interrompeu. Pediu para Ella segurar sua maleta e jaqueta, e depois pegou a bicicleta. –Enquanto eu prendo a bicicleta na capota, pode ir entrando.

-Certo, cadê a chave?

-Hm, no meu bolso esquerdo.

 

            Ella olhou para a bicicleta nas mãos de Gabriel e teve que conter os pensamentos maliciosos que começaram a se formar em sua mente diante da ideia de colocar a mão no bolso dele.

-No bolso da frente? – perguntou calmamente, enquanto se aproximava dele, tentando esconder a excitação em sua voz.

-Sim. – ele não aparentava nervosismo, tampouco constrangimento.

            Ella colocou a maleta e a jaqueta no braço direito e tentou não encará-lo enquanto escorregava a mão esquerda por seu bolso. Será que ela conseguiria sentir... _Ella, controle-se!_ Quando finalmente encontrou a chave, deu-se conta da repentina tensão no ambiente. Ela levantou o olhar até encontrar o dele e pode notar o maxilar rígido. Gabriel logo desviou os olhos para algum ponto bem distante, mas seu corpo continuava rígido e Ella não pode conter o sorriso. Hmmm, ele não parecia ser tão assexual como ela imaginara. Tirou a chave do bolso dele e se afastou rapidamente, decidindo que não era justo provocar um padre dessa forma. Preferiu não olhá-lo outra vez e abriu o carro, entrando logo em seguida.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5** : _Agradecimento_

 

            Gabriel notou que, pela primeira vez desde a manhã do presente dia, Ella estava em silêncio. Ainda segurava sua jaqueta sobre o colo, mas sua maleta se encontrava no chão, entre as pernas dela. Era uma cena um tanto quanto... _constrangedora_ , e ele não sabia bem o porquê. Talvez devido ao insistente pensamento de que ele gostaria que sua cabeça estivesse no lugar de sua jaqueta, ou, pior, que seu corpo estivesse no lugar da maleta, porém um pouco mais acima. Gabriel esfregou o rosto, tentando afastar esses pensamentos. Ele não precisava dizer em voz alta que estava pecando, pois essa palavra germinava em caixa alta e envolta por piscantes luzes vermelhas, em sua mente. Foi um erro ter permitido que Ella se aproximasse tanto dele, que colocasse a mão em seu bolso. Ele desejou tanto que a mão dela...

-Posso ligar o rádio? – perguntou, tentando afastar todos esses pensamentos pecaminosos. Ele teria que se confessar o quanto antes.

-O carro é seu. –Ella fitava a rua através da janela.

-Bom, qual gênero musical você prefere?

-Qualquer um.

-Ainda não ouvi esse.

            Gabriel ouviu o som abafado da risada de Ella e sentiu-se estranhamente alegre por tê-la feito rir. Ele ligou o som e Flatland, de Chelsea Wolfe, começou a tocar. No mesmo momento, Ella olhou para o som e depois para Gabriel.

-Eu simplesmente amo essa música. –ela disse, sorrindo.

-Eu também. –ele sorriu de volta.

-Inclusive, eu estava a ouvindo quando você me atropelou.

            Gabriel a encarou.

-Eu já pedi desculpas por isso.

-Eu sei.

-E eu também estava ouvindo essa música quando te _atropelei_.

-Uau, talvez essa música tenha sido a causadora do acidente. –Ella o encarou. –E se ela causar outro acidente?

            Gabriel riu.

-Não acredita em Deus, mas acredita em superstições.

-E quem disse que eu não acredito em deus?

-Acredita? –agora foi a vez de Gabriel a encarar.

-Não. –Ella riu. –Pode virar aqui. É logo ali.

            Gabriel estacionou o carro em frente ao prédio onde Ella mora.

-Eu te chamaria para subir até meu apê, mas provavelmente entrarei em coma assim que abrir a porta.

-Tudo bem, eu também não poderia. – a ideia de entrar no apartamento de Ella o apavorou o suficiente para não conseguir rir do comentário dela.

-Bom, então é isso. Boa noite, chefe. –Ella abriu a porta, mas antes que descesse do carro, Gabriel a chamou.

-Não está esquecendo-se de algo, como a última parte da proposta?

- _Contra-contra proposta_ , você quer dizer?

-Sim. –ele sorriu.

            Ella sorriu de volta e o surpreendeu com um beijo em sua bochecha, próximo o suficiente de seus lábios. Sem se afastar, seus lábios ainda próximos dos dele, ela sussurrou – e Gabriel pode sentir o calor de seu hálito sobre seus lábios.

-Obrigada. – e saiu do carro.

No fundo de sua mente conturbada por um furacão, Gabriel pensou que talvez ela pudesse precisar de ajuda com a bicicleta, porém quando conseguiu reacionar, Ella já havia tirado a bicicleta e estava entrando no prédio. No fundo, ele a admirou por sua autossuficiência e reconheceu que os homens estavam sendo estúpidos ao inferiorizar a capacidade feminina. As mulheres de fato deveriam ser tratadas como iguais, mesmo com as óbvias diferenças biológicas e culturais de identidade, porém nunca como um gênero mais frágil; e o movimento feminista continuará provando isso até que a sociedade entenda e possa finalmente mudar. No entanto, os pensamentos mais intensos que tomaram conta da mente de Gabriel eram sobre o quanto ele não deveria ter desejado que os lábios de Ella houvessem tocado os seus - e tampouco lamentando por isso não ter acontecido.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6** : _Libido_

 

            Soleil despertou a dona após várias lambidas em sua face. Ella abraçou a gatinha e espreguiçou-se, pousando os olhos no teto de seu quarto enquanto pôs-se a lembrar do dia anterior. Chegara tão cansada que não tivera tempo para refletir sobre ontem, mas agora ela se encontrava intensamente arrependida pela forma como se despediu do padre. Apesar de ser ateia e achar toda essa questão de igreja, seminário, convento, etc, asneira – além de serem instrumentos de dominação e alienação -, ela tem a obrigação de respeitar a forma de viver que cada um escolheu. Obviamente que Ella já se metera em diversas confusões ao tentar expor sua opinião sobre religiões no geral e com essas discussões, aprendeu que as pessoas, não importa o quanto a ciência trabalhe para desmistificar o gnosticismo, sempre acreditarão no querem acreditar – inclusive ela.

            Partindo disso, Ella definitivamente não deveria tê-lo provocado. Claro que estava envolvida pelo cansaço e pela atmosfera sexual que o sorriso dele provocava nela. E a voz sexy de Gabriel? E as respostas inteligentes? E aquele corpo? Ella respirou fundo e levantou-se da cama para alimentar sua gatinha. Depois preparou a própria refeição e enquanto tomava seu café de todos os dias – com uma colher de óleo de coco, como amava -, voltou a refletir sobre o assunto. Convivia há cinco anos com Gabriel e nunca sentiu nada por ele. Assim que entrou no emprego, achou-o terrivelmente atraente, mas tão logo descobrira que ele era padre, perdeu o interesse. _De religiosos, já basta a família!_ Contudo, bastou um dia de convivência além do expediente de trabalho para começar a se sentir intensamente atraída por ele. E se for apenas excitação natural? Talvez sua libido estivesse maior por alguma disfunção hormonal. Além disso, sua melhor amiga é interessada em Gabriel. Logo, Ella deverá se portar estritamente profissional na companhia do chefe. Pediria desculpas pela forma como o tratou na noite passada e esqueceria esse episódio.

            Ella levantou-se da mesa mais tranquila e então se lembrou de que ainda deveria concertar a bicicleta. Porém, antes, faria a meditação diária. Sentou-se sobre o tapete que ficava em frente à janela da sala, fechou os olhos e sentiu os primeiros raios solares da manhã aquecendo seu corpo. Respirou fundo e finalmente afastou todos os pensamentos de sua mente.

 

            Gabriel terminou a penitência e retirou-se da pequena capela do seminário. Sentou-se sobre um dos bancos que se encontravam no jardim e fechou os olhos, sua pele apreciando os primeiros raios solares da manhã. Já havia feito à confissão sobre o que ocorreu no dia anterior e, depois de receber um sermão que ninguém gostaria de ouvir tão cedo e pagar por uma penitência um tanto quanto grande, Gabriel se encontrava profundamente arrependido por não ter controlado o desejo carnal.

Há muito tempo ele não se descontrolava dessa forma, sequer poderia se lembrar da última vez. Quiçá durante a adolescência? Ella o pegou despreparado. Gabriel estava tão acomodado em seu controle admirável que não previu o risco de se aproximar tanto de uma mulher atraente – e ela era demasiada atraente com aquela pele cor de oliva, os leves cachos negros jogados de lado caindo como cascatas até a cintura, os lábios cheios e perfeitamente desenhados. E o brilho que se forma em seus olhos negros sempre que sorria ou ficava irritada? Deixava-a ainda mais reluzente. E o corpo... Gabriel balançou a cabeça. Essa peregrinação para Jerusalém caiu como luva nesse momento. Teria que lidar com Ella por apenas dois dias antes de ficar fora durante quinze dias. Gabriel teria tempo o suficiente para voltar a ter controle sobre o próprio corpo na presença de Ella e de qualquer outra mulher.

Obviamente que padres e freiras sentem desejo, mas a diferença deles para pessoas de fora da igreja é que possuem tempo, força de vontade e treinamento o suficiente para aprender a se controlar. E Gabriel precisava recuperar esse controle. Se não, teria que deixar à editora. Lutara tanto para conseguir assumir o jornal de seu falecido pai, para não ter que vendê-lo à outra pessoa. Não poderia colocar tudo a perder por um desejo carnal repentino. Gabriel respirou fundo, levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto a fim de se arrumar para mais um dia de trabalho.

 

-Como ele consegue ficar mais _hot_ a cada dia que passa? – Ella seguiu a direção do olhar de sua amiga e se deparou com um Gabriel sorridente e desejando bom dia a todos, como sempre faz quando chega ao jornal. Ella limpou a garganta e tentou se esconder em seu guichê de trabalho. – Se um dia eu tiver a oportunidade, vou fazê-lo quebrar o voto de castidade.

-Você deveria respeitar a escolha de vida dele. – Ella murmurou. Por que ela estava se escondendo?

-Desde quando você faz esse tipo de discurso?

-Desde agora?

            Manda estreitou o olhar para Ella depois que Gabriel entrou em sua sala.

-Você está defendendo religião agora?

-Não, estou defendendo a escolha das outras pessoas.

-Você não deveria dizer isso apenas para gnósticos? Pelo menos, a gente sempre desabafou sobre o quanto religião é desnecessária.

-E continuo pensando o mesmo. Só que... sei lá.

- _Só que... sei lá?_ Ella, você está bem?

-Não. – Ella colocou a cabeça entre as mãos.

            Manda deixou sua mesa e se aproximou da amiga.

-Se alguém a ver burlando o trabalho, levará uma advertência.

-Quer conversar? –Manda ignorou o alerta da amiga.

-Na verdade, estou com uns problemas.

-Quais tipos de problemas?

-Você acha que é possível a libido aumentar? –Ella demonstrou sua preocupação a amiga e se surpreendeu ao ver Manda conter a risada. –Isso é sério!

-Bom, se você está há muito tempo sem sexo...

-Três meses não é muito tempo.

-Talvez seja.

-Você está há um ano sem sexo e não a vejo querendo _trepar_ com o primeiro que aparece.

-Dez meses! Estou há dez meses sem sexo. – Manda bufou, zangada. –O único que eu quero é um certo padre...

            _Eu também..._

-Esquece ele. – Ella não sabia se falou isso mais para si ou para a amiga.

-Vamos sair esse fim de semana, assim talvez você conheça algum cara que te ajude a colocar a libido de volta no lugar.

            Ella suspirou, fazendo Manda acariciar seu cabelo.

-Querer transar com alguém não é errado. Não se preocupe com isso, tudo bem?

            Ella apenas concordou e viu a amiga se afastar. Ela sabe que não é errado, mas para Gabriel é. Não poderia falar com ele agora, tentaria fazê-lo mais tarde..

 

            Gabriel sentia-se vitorioso por não ter olhado em direção a Ella, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia decepcionado por não saber se ela o tinha visto. Bebeu um copo d’água enquanto sentava-se à mesa do escritório. Tirou a jaqueta e ligou o computador. Gabriel agora tinha total consciência que esses dois dias antes de sua viagem seriam os mais difíceis de sua vida. Uma espécie de provação que ele teria que superar, se não colocaria o grande sonho do pai a perder e decepcionaria sua mãe.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7:** F _olha de alface_

            Ella trabalhou por mais algum tempo após o almoço quando decidiu que já era o momento para falar com Gabriel. Apesar de estar quase acreditando que talvez pudesse deixar para amanhã, ela estava mais relaxada e menos nervosa. Sabia que conseguiria esconder os pensamentos que insistiam em brotar em sua mente – como o corpo nu dele. _Falaria com ele agora ou não falaria mais_. E seria apenas um pedido de desculpas por seu comportamento.

Ella respirou fundo e levantou-se de sua mesa, andando em direção ao escritório de Gabriel. Bateu na porta e o ouviu dizer que poderia entrar. Assim que o fez, avistou-o concentrado em alguns papeis sobre a mesa e não pode deixar de notar como ele ficava ainda mais _hot_ enquanto trabalhava. Os olhos negros do chefe deixaram os papeis sobre a mesa e se encontraram com os dela, a pele clara do rosto de Gabriel enrubescendo assim que a vira. Ella conseguiu se sentir ainda mais culpada.

-Olá, chefe. – ela forçou um sorriso, mas não se moveu do lugar. Gabriel apontou a cadeira, porém recusou. – Serei breve.

-Tudo bem. – Gabriel sorriu de volta e Ella avistou um pequeno pedaço de folha de alface entre os dentes dele, precisando se conter para não rir. Até com o alimento, ele conseguia ser fofo. _Fofo_? Ella o acha _fofo_? Céus, o que está acontecendo? – Então?

-Primeiramente, tem uma folha de alface entre seus dentes. – Gabriel rapidamente colocou a mão sobre a boca, escondendo-a enquanto tentava tirar o alimento. Sua face estava ainda mais enrubescida e Ella acabou rindo.

-Muito engraçado. _Muito_. – Gabriel murmurou ironicamente.

- _Muito._ – ela repetiu entre a risada e ele estreitou o olhar para ela. –Desculpe-me, chefe. – sentiu-se estranhamente mais a vontade.

-É só uma alface, certamente isso já aconteceu com você. – Gabriel sorriu outra vez, agora sem o alimento entre os dentes e parecia divertido com a situação. - Permissão para rir concedida.

-Na verdade, meu pedido de desculpas é por outra coisa. –Ella acabou sentando-se e isso a fez se aproximar ainda mais dele, podendo sentir sua colônia suave outra vez. – Peço desculpas pela forma como me despedi de você ontem à noite.

            Gabriel enrubesceu novamente e limpou a garganta, visivelmente desconfortável.

-Não há por que desculpar-se, Ella.

-Diferente de você, eu sou um ser sexual. Adoro sexo. Amo me sentir atraída fisicamente por alguém. E confesso que, talvez devido ao cansaço, a tudo o que aconteceu e ao fato de estar a algum tempo sem sexo, eu me excedi na forma como me despedi. – Ella arrependeu-se do que falou exatamente depois de tê-lo feito. Porém, Gabriel estava sereno e isso a deixou mais tranquila. – Enfim, desculpe-me.

-Sem problemas, Ella. – ele sorriu. - Muito tempo sem sexo, hm. –comentou tentando deixar a atmosfera mais agradável, porém ouvir a palavra “sexo” saindo da boca dele não é muito tranquilizador.

-Sim, três meses. – Ella mais uma vez se arrependeu por estar falando demais e notou que Gabriel a estava encarando surpreso, o que a fez se recriminar mentalmente. –Eu falo demais.

-Tudo bem. – ele tentou soar indiferente, mas a face enrubescida demonstrou que ele não estava assim tão indiferente. –É só isso?

-Bom, sim. –Ella levantou-se, arrumando a saia e notou que o olhar de Gabriel acompanhou o movimento de suas mãos sobre o tecido, depois abaixando por suas pernas. E ela se sentiu intensamente tentada a puxá-lo por sobre a mesa e despi-lo. Limpou a garganta tentando afastar os pensamentos. – Bom trabalho.

            E retirou-se rapidamente da sala sem esperá-lo dizer algo.

 

            _Certo_. Não, a última coisa que tudo isso seria é _certo_. Ele, Gabriel, padre, doutor em jornalismo, editor chefe de uma editora, 33 anos, estava imaginando, ou _quase_ imaginando, como seria tocar as pernas de Ella. Obviamente ele está tentando frear os pensamentos, mas estes estão tão indisciplinados que está sendo uma tarefa árdua. Tanto que não conseguiu se concentrar como deveria no trabalho e decidiu ir embora mais cedo. Não conseguiu se controlar e acabou olhando em direção a Ella enquanto saia do escritório. Linda, _linda,_ enquanto mordia o lábio inferior ao se forçar a se concentrar em algo no computador. Será que ela também estava imaginando o mesmo que ele? Não tocando as próprias pernas, obviamente, mas tocando _ele_?

Enquanto entrava no carro, Gabriel decidiu que não compareceria ao trabalho no dia seguinte. Faria o que deveria ser feito no seminário e, depois, partiria para Jerusalém, onde finalmente esqueceria Ella.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8:** _Vídeo conferência_

Dez dias. Dez dias sem ver Gabriel.

Quando ela soube que ele iria viajar, no dia posterior ao último encontro – quando Gabriel faltou ao trabalho como raríssimas vezes haviam acontecido -, o primeiro pensamento que viera à mente de Ella foi sobre o quanto esse tempo sem vê-lo seria o suficiente para a sua libido diminuir.

Sábado, Manda e ela saíram para um barzinho na cidade baixa e conheceram alguns caras, como haviam combinado. Contudo, Ella não conseguiu passar do beijo – não conseguia nem ao menos recordar o nome do rapaz! Poderia ter transado com ele. Ela sabia que poderia, como já havia feito tantas vezes com pessoas que acabara de conhecer. Mas não quis. Simplesmente, não quis. E não foi por falta de beleza física. Ella apenas e simplesmente não quis transar com o cara.

Agora, seis dias após o episódio do bar, os quais ela passou ouvindo Manda resmungar sobre algo que possivelmente estaria escondendo da amiga – como um crush, o que tecnicamente é verdade – e dez dias da ausência de Gabriel no jornal, Ella sentia-se completamente melancólica. Pelo menos, seus dedos e vibrador conseguiam dar conta de sua libido quando tinha algum pensamento e/ou sonho erótico com Gabriel – ninguém pode culpá-la por desejá-lo, afinal, não é algo que acontece sob comando.

-Acho que vou procurar uma psicóloga. – murmurou Ella.

-Talvez, um psicólogo te ajudaria mais. – Manda murmurou de volta.

-Não é de sexo que eu preciso. – Ella olhou para a última alface no prato e lembrou-se _mais uma vez_ de Gabriel.

-Na verdade, é sim de sexo que você precisa. –Manda a encarou. –Porém com uma pessoa específica a qual você não quer me dizer _quem é_.

            Ella suspirou profundamente e colocou o prato do almoço, agora vazio, de lado.

-Não há ninguém.

-Eu te conheço há... –Manda fingiu estar fazendo uma conta mental – vinte e sete anos.

-Não nos conhecemos desde o berçário.

-Não importa, conheço-a o suficiente para ter certeza de que está escondendo algo de mim. – Manda mordiscou seu pedaço de filé de frango e Ella fez expressão de asco.

-Você deveria parar de comer isso.

-Eu não sou vegana.

-Deveria ser.

-Não quero.

-Deveria querer...

 _-“... porque está ingerindo morte.”_ – Manda imitou Ella. –Eu sei, mas no atual momento da minha vida, não quero pensar nisso.

-Deveria...

-Por que você quer procurar uma psicóloga?

-Acho que estou passando pela crise dos 27 anos.

-Essa crise existe?

-É o que eu quero descobrir.

-Pessoal! –Rogério, o subeditor do jornal, apareceu na sala de refeição um tanto quanto eufórico. –Em dez minutos, reunir-nos-emos na sala de reunião, pois o chefinho falará conosco por meio de um vídeo conferência direto de Jerusalém. Quem quiser participar, está convidado.

- _Workaholic_ até quando está viajando. – Ella observou o olhar de admiração de Manda. –Vamos?

-Preciso terminar um artigo. – _queria tanto vê-lo..._

-Você pode terminar depois, será rápido. Tudo bem?

-Tudo.

            _Droga._

            Ella tentou se esconder atrás de Manda, enquanto Rogério e o pessoal da informática ligavam o equipamento. Sentiu-se agradecida pela amiga estar ansiosa para ver Gabriel, pois assim não reparou no constrangimento de Ella. Por que estava constrangida?

-Pronto. –alguém do pessoal da informática disse e no mesmo instante, um Gabriel sorridente apareceu na tela gigante da sala de reunião.

-Olá, pessoal. –sua voz reverberou pelo ambiente e Ella não pode se lembrar de qual fora a última vez que seu coração bateu tão forte. – Esse vídeo conferência tem o propósito de me colocar a par de tudo o que está acontecendo no jornal, pois venho recebendo vários e-mails ultimamente.

            Parecia estar ainda mais _hot_ do que o de costume.

-Quem ousou interromper a viagem do patrão? – alguém gritou, fazendo Gabriel rir e Ella pensou que poderia ter um orgasmo só ouvindo o som da risada dele.

-Ainda bem que fizeram isso, senão não teríamos a chance de vê-lo assim tão grande na tela. – Manda sussurrou, sorridente, fazendo Ella sentir-se culpada pelos últimos pensamentos.

-Com certeza. – Maria, uma das redatoras assistentes, concordou com Manda e Ella se perguntou quantas mulheres tinham uma queda por Gabriel - contando com ela.

            Enquanto a conferência ocorria, Ella só pôde prestar atenção nos traços – agora bem amplificados por conta do data show - do rosto de Gabriel. Pequenas rugas se formavam no fim de seus olhos sempre que ele sorria – um sorriso tão sincero, tão feliz e ao mesmo tempo profissional. Os olhos negros brilhavam enquanto ele respondia às perguntas e a face estava levemente avermelhada – ele explicara que isso se dava porque estava muito frio em Jerusalém nesse momento e Ella não pode conter o pensamento sobre a possibilidade dele também ficar enrubescido durante o sexo. Tentou se concentrar no rosto do chefe outra vez e alguns fios do cabelo liso e preto caíam levemente sobre a testa. Ella sentiu vontade de passar a mão sobre os fios para bagunçá-los ainda mais. A barba estava maior, estilo Robert Downey no filme Homem de Ferro, conseguindo deixá-lo ainda mais sexy. E por fim, os lábios perfeitamente desenhados, que Ella desejava intensamente prová-los.

-Bom, há mais alguma questão? – Gabriel perguntou.

-Não, chefe. Aproveite o resto de sua viagem. – Rogério respondeu.

-Muito obrigado. Vejo-os dentro de cinco dias. Deus os abençoe, para os cristãos, e fiquem bem, para os nãos cristãos.

-Seria melhor dizer _ateus_. – Ella murmurou.

            Todos se despediram e a conferência chegou ao fim. Ella, Manda e os demais retornaram ao trabalho, mas tudo o que a primeira pensava era em o quanto faltava pouco para Gabriel voltar e mesmo assim, ainda não havia conseguido controlar sua libido. Talvez precisasse mesmo de uma psicóloga.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9:** _17 dias_

            Finalmente em terras brasileiras, depois de longos quinze dias. Ir à Terra Santa sempre o faz bem e não foi diferente dessa vez. Gabriel se sentia renovado.

            Flatlands, de Chelsea Wolfe, começou a tocar enquanto Gabriel dirigia em direção ao seminário e ele se sentiu intensamente grato por ter pensado em Ella apenas com ternura, e não com desejo. Finalmente, conseguiu recuperar seu autocontrole e mal via a hora de retornar ao jornal.

 

-Viagem? – Rogério conseguiu captar a atenção do chefe.

-Sim? – o subeditor o olhou com estranheza. –Todo ano, nessa época, alugamos uma chácara para a confraternização dos funcionários, onde passamos um fim de semana.

            Gabriel suspirou. Acabou de retornar de viagem e já terá que partir para outra. Tudo o que mais queria era se dedicar inteiramente ao seminário e ao jornal, sem distrações. Mas pelo visto, teria que esperar mais um pouco.

-Sim, agora recordo. Será no próximo final de semana, certo?

-Certo.

-A chácara já foi alugada?

-Sim, fica a duas horas de Porto Alegre. Também já alugamos o ônibus.

-O que falta ser decidido?

-Apenas a culinária vegana. O buffet que costumamos contratar parou de cozinhar pratos veganos e não sei se conseguiremos encontrar algum que possamos fechar contrato para daqui uma semana.

-Quantos funcionários veganos temos atualmente?

-Cinco.

-Bom, façamos o seguinte: tente procurar por algum buffet que possa fechar contrato nesse meio tempo e caso não encontre até segunda, falarei com os funcionários.

-Tudo bem.

-Mais alguma coisa?

-Não. Bem vindo de volta, chefinho.

-Obrigado. – Gabriel sorriu. – Então vamos ao trabalho!

            Rogério concordou e se retirou da sala, enquanto Gabriel pôs-se a trabalhar. Ainda não havia visto Ella, mas também não sentia necessidade de fazê-lo. Um ótimo sinal.

 

            Ella olhou para o horário apontado no celular e depois para a sua bicicleta quebrada. Estava há uma hora atrasada para o trabalho e tudo porque um babaca passou por cima de sua bicicleta enquanto Ella comprava um chá após a sua segunda consulta com a psicóloga. Sempre foi uma pessoa positiva, mas nos últimos dias, parece que o universo começou a conspirar contra ela.

-Não. –Ella disse pragmática para si mesma. –É só um problema que logo será resolvido.

            Pegou o celular e digitou o número de sua amiga.

-Manda.

- _Onde você está?_ \- sua amiga perguntou, preocupada.

-Aconteceu um pequeno acidente. Não comigo, obviamente, mas sim com a bicicleta. Não irei ao trabalho hoje. Pode dizer ao Rogério que estou com cólica? – Ella ouviu a risada abafada da amiga pelo telefone.

- _Tudo bem, mas será uma ótima deixa para eu falar com o deus grego virgem._

Ella segurou firme o celular na mão.

 _-_ Ah, ele já voltou?

- _Sim, ainda mais gostoso._

-Pervertida. –Ella sentiu-se intensamente feliz pela noticia do retorno de Gabriel. –Bom, dê o recado a ele, nesse caso. Terei que comprar outra bicicleta.

- _Você deveria comprar um carro._

-Meio ambiente me agradece por não seguir sua sugestão. - Ella quase pôde sentir sua amiga revirando os olhos. –Preciso ir, bom trabalho.

- _Tudo bem, boa sorte._ – e desligou.

            Ótimo momento para a sua bicicleta quebrar. Contando com esse, completarão 17 dias que não via Gabriel e amanhã é sexta, isto é, há uma grande probabilidade de vê-lo apenas na semana que vem. Talvez este seja um sinal para que Ella finalmente seguisse os conselhos da psicóloga e compreendesse que estava mais uma vez idealizando alguém – mesmo que inconscientemente – com base numa atração física, que é passageira. Ella não tinha direito de bagunçar a vida do padre por algo momentâneo e precisava aceitar que ele escolheu outra vida, logo ela não teria chance alguma. E assim o faria.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10:** _Reencontro_

Na segunda após o almoço, Rogério convocou os cinco veganos do jornal para uma reunião com Gabriel, a qual deixou Ella ansiosa. Como presumira, não o havia visto na sexta – o que equivale há vinte dias sem vê-lo, contando com o fim de semana. Porém, aproveitou os dois dias afastada do trabalho para aceitar que precisava respeitar Gabriel, mesmo que ele provocasse um furacão dentro dela.

            Junta com os demais se reuniram na sala de reunião. Gabriel já se encontrava no local, porém estava falando ao telefone de costas para os funcionários. Assim que terminou, virou-se para eles exibindo seu belíssimo sorriso e Ella foi obrigada a olhar para suas mãos para que não fosse hipnotizada por ele outra vez. Respirou fundo e quando voltou a olhá-lo, notou que Gabriel retribuía o olhar, mas Ella fez questão de não manter o contato visual.

-Boa tarde a todos. – a voz sexy de Gabriel a fez morder o lábio inferior. – Precisei convocar essa pequena reunião porque tivemos um problema com o buffet da confraternização desse fim de semana.

-Qual tipo de problema? – perguntou Lucas, do RH.

-Não encontramos nenhum buffet que pudesse oferecer a culinária vegana e/ou fechar um contrato em tão pouco tempo com aqueles que oferecem.

-Então não haverá comida vegana? – Caroline, uma das editoras assistentes, perguntou.

-Infelizmente, não.

-Passaremos fome durante os três dias, então? - Ella viu-se perguntando.

-Na verdade, estou aqui para propor-lhes que possam levar o cardápio que vocês costumam seguir.

-Em outras palavras, levarmos a nossa própria comida? – Ella perguntou outra vez, agora sarcasticamente.

-Desculpem-me, mas não consigo encontrar outra solução. – Gabriel parecia sincero.

-Mas isso é um absurdo!

-Tudo bem, podemos fazer isso dessa vez. Mas sugiro que no próximo ano, não aconteça o mesmo. – Lucas tentou intervir, com o apoio dos demais.

            Ella cerrou os dentes.

-Não acontecerá, eu prometo. – Gabriel sorriu, agradecido pela intervenção. – Bom, então é isso. Muito obrigado.

            Ella foi a primeira a levantar-se, desejando intensamente sumir dali. Não foi assim que imaginara seu primeiro encontro pós viagem com Gabriel. Sua psicóloga a avisara de que estava criando expectativas por uma pessoa que nunca seria possível e agora, Ella tinha certeza de que sua psicóloga estava correta. Porém, antes que pudesse deixar a sala, ouviu Gabriel pronunciar seu nome.

-Ella, pode ficar mais alguns minutos?

            Encarou-o e depois concordou, voltando a sentar-se. Assim que todos saíram, Gabriel abriu sua maleta e entregou um pequeno embrulho a ela.

-Espero que goste. – ele sorriu.

            Ella abriu o embrulho e se deparou com um headphone da _Beats,_ do mesmo modelo que o seu, só que novo. Olhou boquiaberta para Gabriel.

- _Espero que goste_? Só pode estar brincando!

            Ele riu.

-Um símbolo de paz entre a gente depois do acidente.

-Eu não posso aceitar. – Ella tentou devolver o presente, mas Gabriel segurou em sua mão, impedindo-a. Nesse momento, o phone não tinha mais nenhuma importância para ela, apenas a mão de Gabriel sobre a sua.

-Por favor, aceite, como símbolo de uma boa amizade.

            Ella sentiu seu mundo desmoronar. _Boa amizade_. Abaixou a cabeça por alguns instantes, e depois voltou a olhá-lo, forçando um sorriso.

-Muito obrigada. – afastou suas mãos das dele. –Só aceitarei porque você me atropelou e por isso fiquei sem o headphone.

            Gabriel riu outra vez. Ella levantou-se.

-Posso voltar ao trabalho?

            Ele pareceu confuso com a mudança abrupta do humor de Ella, mas acenou com a cabeça, permitindo.

-Antes, - chamou-a outra vez. – Desculpe-me mais uma vez sobre a questão da comida vegana.

-Tudo bem. – sorriu, um pouco triste agora. –De qualquer forma, não poderei ir à essa confraternização.

-Por que?

-Tenho umas questões para resolver.

-Mas você nunca falta.

-Esse ano não vai dar.

-Se for por conta da comida vegana, eu posso contribuir com uma parte para que a adquira.

            Ella suspirou.

-Não é isso, Gabriel. Até porque, se fosse fazer isso comigo, teria que o fazer com todos.

-Sem problemas. Provavelmente vai sobrar do orçamento destinado a esse evento.

-Você quer mesmo que eu vá?

-S-sim. – Gabriel gaguejou, deixando Ella confusa. Por que ficara nervoso de repente? – Faço questão de que todos os funcionários estejam presentes.

-Ah. –Ella conseguiu dizer. Mais um desapontamento. –Verei o que fazer. Até mais.

            E fechou a porta, disposta a esquecê-lo.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11** : _Confraternização_  
  
O resto da semana passara normalmente, com a diferença de que Ella parecia evitá-lo. Não trocaram nada mais do que alguns sorrisos – visivelmente forçados da parte dela. Gabriel não compreendia o que estava acontecendo. Será por conta da culinária da fraternização? Ou o problema que a impede de ir à confraternização é tão grave que a está deixando mal? Se Ella não fosse ateia, Gabriel poderia ajudá-la como padre, já que não poderá o fazer como amigo, visto que ela não permite que ele se aproxime. Gabriel não deveria estar se preocupando com isso, mas não conseguia _não_ se preocupar. Sentia falta das respostas inteligentes de Ella, mais do que imaginara.  
  
O ônibus chegou na sexta feira às 18:00. O pessoal saiu do expediente do trabalho direto para embarcar na viagem. Gabriel pegou sua mochila e deixou o escritório. As portas do elevador estavam quase se fechando, quando alguém as parou.

  
-Desculpe-me, acabei demorando no banheiro. – explicou Ella, enquanto entrava no elevador. Gabriel observou que o cabelo recém lavado dela estava cheirando a lavanda.  
-Gosta de lavanda? – ele perguntou, mas não se sentiu confortável ao falar com ela como das últimas vezes.  
-Sim.  
  
Monossilábica.

-Mudou ideia? – decidiu insistir.  
-Amanda me convenceu a ir. E minha psicóloga também.  
-Que bom. – Gabriel sorriu, mas Ella não retribuiu. Suspirou. – Você está bem?  
-Sim. – as portas do elevador se abriram e Ella saiu rapidamente. Gabriel sentiu necessidade de ir atrás dela, mas se conteve. Se ela estava com algum problema, ele precisava respeitá-la.  
  
O ônibus partiu às 19 horas. Demorou cerca de duas horas para chegar à chácara, onde o jantar já esperava por eles. Como todos estavam cansados, a refeição foi breve. Alguns ficaram em aposentos e outros, em barracas. Ella dividiria uma barraca com Manda, enquanto Gabriel ficaria num quarto. _Até nisso, eles eram diferentes._ Ella tentou afastar esse pensamento. Olhando pelo lado positivo, ela já o estava esquecendo. Não se sentia mais feliz em sua presença e pensava nele com menos frequência, embora ainda não conseguisse tratá-lo com naturalidade.

Depois de montarem a barraca e trocarem de roupa, já por volta da uma da manhã, Ella e Manda finalmente dormiram. Quando despertaram, o relógio apontava seis da manhã.

-Acho que vou dormir mais. – murmurou Manda. – Não sei se conseguirei levantar.  
-Tínhamos combinado de fazer trilha. – Ella encarou a amiga sonolenta, enquanto vestia biquíni, uma calça mais leve e uma regata fina por sobre a roupa de banho, e tênis.  
-Mais meia hora. – Manda mal conseguia abrir os olhos! Ella suspirou.  
-Vou esperá-la na cachoeira. – a amiga nem se moveu. Ella revirou os olhos e saiu da barraca. Tomou apenas um copo grande de água de coco e fez sua pequena marmita para comer quando chegasse à cachoeira. Foi até a recepção da chácara com o propósito de pegar um mapa e para a sua infelicidade, encontrou Gabriel. Respirou fundo e o cumprimentou. – Bom dia.  
-Bom dia. – Gabriel sorriu e ela quase gritou pedindo para que ele parasse com isso. –Vai malhar? Não sabia que aqui tinha sala de academia.  
-Vou fazer trilha.  
-Trilha? Não é perigoso?

Ella pegou o mapa, ignorando-o.

-Vai sozinha?  
-Sim.  
-Não tem medo?  
-Não.  
-Onde termina essa trilha?  
-Numa cachoeira.

Ella mostrou o mapa a ele.

-Não é muito longe daqui. – concluiu Gabriel enquanto analisava o mapa. – E não parece ser perigoso.

Ella concordou e pegou o mapa outra vez.

-Posso acompanhá-la?

Encarou-o, surpresa.

-Por quê?  
-Bom, acho que o pessoal vai demorar a acordar e fiquei curioso para conhecer essa cachoeira.

 _Certo._ Qual o problema dele ir? Nenhum. Até seria bom ter uma companhia. Além disso, seria uma ótima chance de voltar a agir com naturalidade em relação a Gabriel, afinal, ele era seu chefe e não poderia tratá-lo assim para _sempre_.

-Tudo bem, mas vai precisar trocar de roupa.  
-Cinco minutos. – Gabriel saiu apressado em direção aos quartos.

 _Não havia problema algum._ Ella repetiu para si mesma durante todo o tempo que ele demorou em trocar de roupa. Quando apareceu, estava com uma jaqueta esportiva, uma calça leve e tênis. _Terrivelmente sexy._

-Pronto!

_Não havia problema algum._

-Então, vamos.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12:** _Cachoeira_

Gabriel tentou acompanhar o ritmo de Ella, mas a mulher era quase uma atleta e parecia ser profissional em trilhas. Andava com naturalidade por toda aquela vegetação, enquanto ele tentava não tropeçar em alguma pedra ou buraco. No entanto, o que mais o afligia era o silêncio entre os dois.

 -Preciso de água. – Gabriel parou tentando recuperar o fôlego. – Pode me emprestar sua garrafa d’água? Esqueci a minha.

 Ella abriu a bolsa e deu sua garrafa a ele. 

-Você está bem? – ela perguntou, observando-o.

-Melhor impossível. – respondeu ainda sem ar, mas levemente melhor por conta da água. 

Observou-a abafar a risada. 

-O quê? – ele perguntou, confuso, enquanto lhe devolvia a garrafa.

-Você parece estar no inicio de um enfarte.

-Bom, tecnicamente...

-Deveria fazer alguma atividade física. – comentou, enquanto bebia um pouco d’água e guardava a garrafa na mochila. – Faz bem para o corpo e para mente.

-Eu faço caminhada diariamente, porém depois dessa experiência, acredito que não seja o suficiente.

-E a trilha ainda nem acabou. – Ella sorriu divertida com a situação e ele notou o quanto sentia falta desse sorriso.

-Quanto tempo ainda falta?

-Uns vinte minutos.

 Gabriel gemeu em protesto.

 -Vamos lá, fracote. Já andamos 50 minutos. O que são vinte minutinhos perto disso?

- _Vinte minutinhos?-_ Gabriel pôs-se a seguir Ella outra vez. – Sinto como se estivesse vivendo os últimos instantes da minha vida.

-Depois eu que sou a exagerada.

 Foi a vez de Gabriel sorrir.

 -Como você conseguiu esse condicionamento físico?

-Sete anos de atividade física.

-Uau, é quase uma atleta.

 Ella riu.

 -Para ser uma atleta é necessário muito mais do que isso.

- _Uma quase morte_ , você quer dizer?

-Não seja dramático. Pode ter certeza de que seu corpo está me agradecendo nesse exato momento.

 Gabriel sorriu, mas logo parou ao ver a face de Ella enrubescer. O que ela haveria de estar pensando?

 -Gostou do phone? – ele resolveu impedir que o silêncio retornasse.

-Não vou responder.

-Por quê?

-Porque é óbvio que eu gostei!   

 Gabriel sorriu, satisfeito. 

-Esse lugar é lindo.

-Sim, mas mais lindo é isso. – Ella parou a sua frente e assim que Gabriel a alcançou, deparou-se com uma belíssima cachoeira.

-Uau.

 Ella sorriu para ele e correu a frente, jogando sua mochila de lado e tirando o tênis. Gabriel a observou colocar o pé na água e abrir os braços, o vento levantando seu longo cabelo trançado. 

-Isso é incrível! – ela gritou para ele, sorrindo tão feliz, que Gabriel não pôde deixar de notar o quão ela é linda. 

Correu até sua mochila e tirou a marmita. Gabriel sentou-se ao seu lado. 

-Estou morrendo de fome. – comentou, enquanto mordiscava um muffin. – Quer?

-Não, tomei café. – Gabriel a encarou. – Espera. Você estava com fome durante toda a trilha?

-Sim, por quê?

-Como você conseguiu ter todo aquele condicionamento físico de estômago vazio?

-Costume. – Ella sorriu. –Tem certeza de que não quer? É muffin de banana com canela, uma delícia.

-Tudo bem, só um pedaço. – Ella ofereceu o muffin e Gabriel mordiscou-o sem tirá-lo da mão dela e notou a face dela ficar enrubescida outra vez. – Realmente está uma delícia. 

Ella sorriu e terminou de comer, deitando sobre a areia logo em seguida. 

-Olhe que céu maravilhoso. 

Gabriel fez o mesmo que ela, deparando-se com uma gigantesca imensidão azul, sem uma única nuvem. 

-Belíssimo.

 Ficaram um momento em silêncio, observando a imensidão azul, quando Ella finalmente se levantou. Gabriel observou-a levantar a blusa e pensou que teria _de fato_ um enfarte ali mesmo. Ele se levantou rapidamente.

 -O que você está fazendo?

-Não acha que andamos tudo isso para não entrar nessa água, não é mesmo? – Ella jogou a blusa de lado e Gabriel evitou olhar para o que o biquíni segurava. Depois ela abaixou a calça e soltou os cabelos. Gabriel pensou que agora seu corpo realmente entraria em falência. –Você não vem?

 Antes que ele pudesse responder, Ella correu em direção a água e pulou.

-Que delícia! – gritou para ele assim que voltou à superfície, mas tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era no corpo dela, agora escondido pela água. - Vem logo, Gabriel!

-Eu não trouxe roupa de banho. – ele conseguiu dizer.

-Fique só de calça. – Ella sorriu.

-Acho melhor não.

 Ella revirou os olhos e virou de costas para ele.

 -Pronto, não verei nada assim.

 Gabriel suspirou. Ele recuperou o autocontrole, certo? Não faria mal nadar com Ella. E a água parecia deliciosa. Tirou a blusa e a meia que ainda vestia, e andou lentamente até a cachoeira, pensando se não seria melhor voltar até o acampamento.

-Posso virar? – Ella perguntou. Gabriel afastou os pensamentos. _Agora já é tarde._ E pulou na água.

Ouviu a risada de Ella.

-Não está deliciosa? – ela perguntou, nadando até onde ele estava.

-Muito. - conseguiu responder.

Ella segurou em sua mão.

-Vem. – e o puxou de encontro à queda d’água.

-Não é perigoso?

-Não, seria perigoso se a queda d’água fosse maior, pois seria mais forte. – assim que o disse, entrou embaixo da queda, puxando-o junto dela.

Assim que voltaram à superfície, depois da força da queda tê-los empurrado para baixo, Ella postou-se a rir da feição de pânico de Gabriel, enquanto ele tossia a água que engolira.

-Isso não é engraçado. – Gabriel murmurou com os dentes cerrados, nadando de volta à margem. Ella o seguiu.

-Você é muito _um menino da cidade_.

-E você é muito _selvagem_. – Gabriel resmungou, enquanto saia da água.

-Você não se machucou. Ei, desculp... – Ella tentou puxar o braço de Gabriel para pará-lo, mas acabou tropeçando em uma das pequenas pedras e caiu por cima dele. Gabriel tentou segurá-la, mas desequilibrou-se e acabou caindo sobre as pedras.           

 

 _Suas costas deveriam estar doendo._ Pensou Ella, mas não com muita clareza. As mãos de Gabriel apertavam seus braços, enquanto todo o corpo de Ella estava sobre ele. Os lábios tão próximos, que ela poderia beijá-lo ali mesmo. Seus seios tocavam o tórax de Gabriel, fazendo-a sentir vontade de pressioná-los ainda mais de encontro ao corpo dele. Quase involuntariamente – _quase_ porque teve uma dose do querer –, Ella afastou as pernas de modo que o corpo de Gabriel ficou entre elas, aumentando o contato entre seus sexos - separados apenas pelo tecido fino de seu biquine e da calça dele. Ella sentiu-o enrijecendo sob ela e mordeu o lábio inferior diante do desejo que crescia dentro de si. Moveu levemente o quadril, intensificando ainda mais o contato, e ouviu-o suspirar profundamente.

 -Ella... – Gabriel sussurrou com a voz rouca, a face enrubescida e os olhos fixos no lábio que Ella mordiscava.

-Ella! – dessa vez não foi a voz de Gabriel. –Ella, não entre na cachoeira sem mim! – Manda! 

Ella jogou-se de lado, levantando-se rapidamente e correndo em direção onde deixara as roupas. Gabriel fez o mesmo. Porém antes que pudessem se vestir, Manda e mais três pessoas apareceram, sorridentes e cansadas devido à trilha. O sorriso de Manda desapareceu assim que avistou Gabriel. 

-Chefe, você por aqui. – perguntou, olhando de Ella para ele.

 Gabriel tentou forçar um sorriso, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Vestiu a camiseta, a meia e o tênis. 

-Já vai? – perguntou Manda e Ella o encarou.

-Sim, preciso resolver umas coisas.

-Mas ainda está cedo.

-Preciso ir. – e Gabriel foi, sem olhar para Ella.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13:** _Vinho_

Ella e Manda nunca ficaram tanto tempo sem se falar. Já estavam há mais de doze horas sem conversar. O que Ella poderia fazer? Dizer que sonhava eroticamente em segredo com o _crush_ da melhor amiga há quase um mês? Que quase beijara Gabriel quando estavam na cachoeira se Manda não tivesse chegado a tempo? Não pôde responder as indagações de Manda e agora sua amiga a evitava. E Ella se sentia completamente culpada. Nunca teria colocado sua amizade em risco por causa de um homem - que está desaparecido desde o episódio da cachoeira.

            Ella estava tão confusa. Por um lado, sua amiga, por outro, um padre. _Padre!_ E no meio, sua atração física que já beirava uma espécie de obcessão. Observou o céu estrelado e desejou não ter cedido às súplicas de sua amiga. Se houvesse ficado em casa, ainda estaria tudo bem com Manda, Gabriel não estaria perturbado – como Ella imaginava que ele estivesse no momento – e ela provavelmente estaria mais próxima de esquecê-lo. E para piorar: a música da festa que acontecia no salão estava a irritando profundamente.

            Tomou outro gole de vinho. Sabia que não era forte para bebidas, mas nesse momento, Ella não estava se importando muito com isso.

-Oi. – virou-se e se deparou com Manda, sentando-se ao seu lado. –Não é melhor parar de beber?

-Não está sendo um dia muito legal para _não_ beber. – Ella deu outro gole.

            As duas ficaram por alguns instantes observando o céu estrelado, quando Ella finalmente resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

-Por que está zangada comigo?

-Você sabe.

-Acho que sim. – Ella deu outro gole. Já sentia sua visão turva.

-Por que não me disse que estava gostando dele?

-Porque eu _não_ estou gostando dele. –e isso era verdade.

-Mas você quer transar com ele.

            Ella preferiu tomar outro gole ao invés de responder, deixando Manda ainda mais zangada.

-Por que você evita minhas perguntas?

-Pensei que tinha sido uma afirmação.

-Ella! – Manda a fez olhá-la. –Me diga o que está acontecendo!

-O que você quer saber?

-Você quer ou não transar com Gabriel? – Ella deu outro gole no vinho. –Responda!

-Quero! – gritou. –Quero muito, intensamente, ou “ _most ardently_ ”, como diria Mr. Darcy.

            Ella observou os olhos da amiga encherem-se de lágrimas e sentiu vontade de pular de um penhasco.

-Por que escondeu isso de mim?

-Porque eu não queria dizer a alguém, só queria _não desejar_.

-Há quanto tempo?

-O quê?

-Você sabe.

-Pouco menos de um mês.

-E todo esse tempo você me ouviu falar dele e simplesmente ficou calada?

-E como eu diria? “Então, Manda, to afim de _trepar_ com seu crush.”

-Dissesse de alguma forma. Eu tinha o direito de saber!

-Por quê? Você trata essa situação como se eu a tivesse traído.

-E traiu! – Manda gritou.

-Primeiramente, eu não tive nada com Gabriel.

-Mas quis!

-Segundo, ele não é nada seu para você estar fazendo todo esse drama.

- _Drama?_ Estou afim dele há dois anos e você sempre soube disso!

-E daí? Você poderia ficar afim dele por mais mil anos que nunca teriam nada! – Ella gritou.

-E você teria?

            Ella a olhou, cansada. Ouviu uma porta abrir.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – era Gabriel, para piorar a situação. – Eu estava rezando na capela e ouvi gritarias.

-Ah, muito bom você ter chegado! – Ella disse, zangada.

-Ella, pare. – Manda segurou em seu braço.

-É tudo culpa sua, mais uma vez! – Ella gritou para Gabriel, apontando o dedo para ele, mas sem tocá-lo.

-Você está alcoolizada? – ele perguntou.

-Sim, vou levá-la para a barraca. – Manda tentou puxar a amiga, mas ela escapou de suas mãos.

-Se não fosse por você, Manda e eu não estaríamos brigando!

-Ella! – Manda gritou.

-Não, ele tem que ouvir.

-Quem tem que ouvir é você! – Manda respirou fundo. – Quer saber? Dane-se. Não ficarei aqui a vendo passar vergonha.

-E eu não tolero que você continue brigando comigo por causa de homem!

-Foi você quem começou ao ocultar coisas de mim. – Manda suspirou e depois entrou no salão de festas, dando as costas para a amiga.

            Ella tentou se sentar outra vez, mas calculou mal onde estaria a cadeira e acabou caindo.

-Ella, você está bem? – Gabriel tentou ajudá-la.

-Não se aproxime de mim! – gritou, fazendo-o parar. Sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem por sua face.

-Eu só quero ajudá-la.

-E é exatamente por esse seu _querer ajudar_ que estragou tudo. Primeiro, o headphone...

-Eu já te dei outro, pensei que poderíamos esquecer isso.

-... depois, minha bicicleta, depois esse desejo insano que eu sinto por você. Nem meu vibrador conseguiu dar conta do recado nessa última semana. E sabe por quê? Porque eu quero que você me toque. Você! Um _padre_!

-O quê? – Gabriel a encarava, perplexo, mas Ella o ignorou.

-E por fim, você me fez brigar com minha melhor amiga. Essa maldita atração que eu sinto pelo crush dela!

- _Crush?_

            Ella levantou-se, cambaleando.

-Eu quero você. Meu corpo deseja ser tocado por você. E eu não quero isso! E para fechar com chave de ouro: minha amiga está furiosa comigo por ter escondido isso dela.

            Ella encarou o olhar confuso de Gabriel por mais alguns instantes, antes de abaixar os olhos até os lábios dele. Gabriel estava mais uma vez a sua disposição. Um passo a frente e poderia finalmente beijá-lo, sentir a língua dele em sua boca. Contudo, seu corpo parecia cravado no chão, de modo que ela não conseguia se mover.

-Me beija? – seu pedido saiu mais como uma súplica.

            Antes que Gabriel pudesse dizer algo, Ella sentiu o estômago revirar e foi obrigada a correr em direção ao banheiro. Quando finalmente conseguiu se recuperar e voltou para onde havia deixado Gabriel, não o encontrou mais. Mais uma vez, ele havia a deixado sem dar-lhe sequer uma palavra.  

 


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14:** _Café_

Gabriel sentiu os olhos pesarem.

            Passara a noite em claro, pensando que não deveria ter deixado Ella sozinha naquele estado. Porém, depois de tudo o que ela disse e o efeito que suas palavras tiveram sobre ele... Gabriel não teve outra escolha senão refugiar-se na capela, o único local onde ele tinha certeza que Ella não iria. _Como se ela fosse me perseguir..._ Ella não é ruim, é apenas uma mulher livre que o deseja. E ela escondeu perfeitamente bem esse desejo. Apenas ontem na cachoeira Gabriel começara a desconfiar. Ella o respeitou, mesmo sendo ateia, mesmo o desejando na intensidade como descreveu na noite anterior, ela o respeitou. Era Gabriel quem estava com medo e, portanto, fugindo dela _como o diabo foge da cruz_. Medo de não poder se controlar como conseguira fazer com maestria durante todos esses anos e sucumbir ao desejo de tê-la.

            Olhou o relógio no pulso e viu que eram cinco da manhã. Levantou-se do banco da capela e sentiu todo o seu corpo dolorido por ter exigido muito do mesmo desde ontem de manhã. Decidiu que iria comer algo, tomar um banho e dormir, e não participaria das gincanas da confraternização outra vez.

            Assim que entrou no refeitório, deparou-se com Ella olhando a paisagem pela janela. Sua pele estava pálida e tinha profundos círculos roxos ao redor dos olhos. Gabriel pensou em se esconder, mas antes que o fizesse, Ella abaixou a cabeça sobre a mesa, juntamente com um profundo suspiro. Não estava bem. Gabriel poderia retornar à capela, porém não quis. Pegou dois copos de café e os colocou sobre a mesa, sentando-se ao lado de Ella. Ela levantou a cabeça, contudo não demonstrou emoção ao vê-lo.

-Trouxe café para você.

-Por favor, não. Tomei _isso_ a noite inteira.

-Você não dormiu?

-Não e, pelo visto, você também não.

            Gabriel sorriu timidamente, bebericando o café. Ella levantou-se.

-Vou tomar um pouco de ar. Vemo-nos depois. – deu-lhe um sorriso fraco e saiu.

            Gabriel a observou se afastar em passos lentos, visivelmente desgastada, talvez até fraca. Ele suspirou, dando-se por vencido. Tomou todo o seu café, pegou o outro que trouxera para Ella e foi atrás dela.

-Por que você não tenta dormir um pouco? – perguntou assim que se aproximou dela.

            Ella mais uma vez não demonstrou emoção ao vê-lo ao seu lado.

-Manda e eu não estamos nos falando, então não tenho a intenção de perturbá-la na barraca.

-Verdade, havia me esquecido.

            Agora sim Ella parou e o encarou, os olhos escancarados.

-Calma aí. Você sabia que Amanda e eu não estamos nos falando? Então, tudo aquilo... tudo aquilo foi verdade? – engoliu em seco. – Eu disse tudo aquilo para você?

            Gabriel sentiu sua face enrubescer.

-Não sei exatamente o que “tudo aquilo” engloba.

-Gabriel, o que eu falei?

-Algo a respeito de uma espécie de atração física...

-Oh não! – Ella escondeu a face nas mãos, constrangida. –Perdoe-me, Gabriel. Eu não sei o que deu em mim, eu...

-Você estava alcoolizada, Ella. Não se preocupe. – Gabriel sorriu ternamente. Ela nunca o provocaria de forma maldosa, agora ele tinha certeza disso e essa certeza surtiu um efeito nele que Gabriel não sabia como denominar.

-Como não me preocupar? – observou-a tentar esconder as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos e, num impulso, Gabriel a abraçou. –Acalme-se, já passou.

-Você não está com raiva ou, sei lá, constrangido? –Ella levantou o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Não, estou bem. – limpou as lágrimas que escorreram de sua face. Ella o empurrou abruptamente.

-Não precisa me tratar como se eu fosse frágil.

            Gabriel riu.

-Nunca passou pela minha cabeça vê-la como alguém frágil. Porém, nesse momento, você se encontra assim, como qualquer outra pessoa em momentos difíceis.

-Momentos difíceis podem ser entendidos como _ressaca_?

            Gabriel riu de novo, voltando a abraçá-la. O cabelo dela ainda cheirava a lavanda. Entregou-lhe o copo de café, mas Ella rejeitou outra vez. Gabriel colocou o copo sobre uma pequena mesa.

-Vem comigo. Há um lugar que eu acredito que irá gostar. – Gabriel a puxou pelas mãos e Ella aceitou.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15:** _Flatlands_

-Acredito que eu não deveria ter recusado o café. – disse Ella, ofegante, após alguns minutos de caminhada.

            Gabriel parou e a olhou preocupado.

-Por quê? Você está passando mal? Quer voltar?

            Ella não soube se ficara zonza pela ressaca, má alimentação ou pela preocupação de Gabriel. Primeiro os abraços, agora a preocupação. _Algo está errado_.

-Não e não, só um pouco fraca porque não me alimentei.

-Pensei que você estivesse habituada a fazer longas caminhadas de estômago vazio. – Gabriel sorriu, provocando-a.

-E eu estou, mas não após uma noite em claro sofrendo com ressaca.

            Sua risada a fez enrubescer e Ella não entendeu por quê.

-Você tem certeza de que consegue continuar?

-Não sei.

-Como não sabe?

-Talvez, se você me disser para onde estamos indo, eu possa responder se vale a pena continuar ou não.

            Gabriel estreitou o olhar.

-É surpresa.

-Desde quando padres fazem surpresa?

-Somos pessoas como quaisquer outras, Ella, e queremos agradar pessoas queridas da mesma forma. Principalmente quando essas não se encontram bem.

            Ella só conseguiu sorrir. Por algum motivo, ser classificada como uma _pessoa querida_ para Gabriel a deixou feliz.

-Vamos. – ele a chamou e ela voltou a segui-lo.

 

-Estamos quase chegando, se não estivermos perdidos.

-Há essa possibilidade? – Ella o encarou, assustada.

-Bom, eu não sou bem uma pessoa do campo.

-Gabriel! – Ella o puxou pelos braços. – Eu não estou em condições de ficar perdida nessa mata.

            Ele riu, mas dessa vez, ela não achou graça.

-Não sei exatamente o que é engraçado.

-Eu estou brincando, estamos chegando.

-Onde você encontrou esse lugar? – Ella voltou a acompanhá-lo.

-Ontem, depois da cachoeira. Acabei me perdendo e vindo parar aqui.

-E como você encontrou o caminho de volta?

-Para ser sincero, nem eu mesmo sei. O importante é que eu voltei para cá ontem à tarde e vi que já havia memorizado o local. – Gabriel sorriu, parecendo orgulhoso de si mesmo. –Bom, chegamos.

            Ella olhou aquela gigantesca planície a sua frente. Eles se encontravam exatamente no limite do bosque e no inicio de uma imensa planície verde, com um rio poucos quilômetros à frente, onde o Sol nascendo parecia tocá-lo. Havia flores ao redor deles, como se aquela região nunca houvesse sido tocada.

-Magnífico! – Ella conseguiu dizer.

-Sabia que iria gostar. – Gabriel sorriu para ela, admirando os raios solares a iluminarem, deixando-a ainda mais linda.

            Ella ajoelhou-se e cheirou uma das flores. Gabriel mencionou puxar a flor para dar a ela, mas Ella o impediu.

-Tenho certeza de que ela fica mais bela na terra do que nas mãos de uma pessoa. – disse, enquanto voltava a se levantar. Pegou na mão de Gabriel, sorrindo ternamente para ele. – Vem! – e o puxou em direção ao rio. Correram até alcançá-lo e então pararam, pondo-se a absorver toda aquela paz. Ella olhou para ele intensamente. – Obrigada por compartilhar esse local comigo.

-Não precisa agradecer. – Gabriel sorriu.

-Eu só não consigo compreender.

-O quê?

-Depois de tudo o que eu te disse ontem, coisas desrespeitosas devido a sua posição, você deveria estar me evitando agora, não agindo dessa forma comigo.

-Não sei se notou, mas eu estava a evitando desde ontem de manhã.

-Eu notei, mas...

-Não há razão para evitá-la, Ella. Você é uma mulher livre e tem todo o direito de desejar quem quiser.

            Ella o observou por alguns segundos, em silêncio.

-Mesmo depois do que aconteceu na cachoeira?

-O que aconteceu foi um acidente.

-Não é sobre isso que estou falando.

-Sobre o que então?

-Eu senti a reação do seu corpo quando eu estava sobre você, Gabriel. – Ella o observou enrubescer. Talvez não devesse continuar, mas queria e assim o fez. – _Aquilo_ significou algo.

-Ella. – Gabriel a olhou de forma séria e Ella sabia que não gostaria do que viria em seguida. – Eu não sou assexual, apenas aprendi a controlar o desejo da carne. O que aconteceu ontem foi inesperado e meu corpo reagiu à um corpo feminino como aconteceria com qualquer outra pessoa nas mesmas condições.

            Ella desviou o olhar, concentrando-se no nascer do Sol. Não sabia como se sentir: feliz por ele ser sexual ou triste por saber que _qualquer outra mulher_ o teria deixado nas mesmas condições. Qualquer outro homem a teria deixado da mesma forma? Ela sabia que sim, mas não com a mesma intensidade e era exatamente isso que a perturbava. Nunca desejara alguém com tamanha intensidade antes e não sabia como controlar.

-Você está bem? – ele perguntou cautelosamente.

-Sim, apenas me perguntando se vale a pena se controlar dessa forma. – voltou a olhá-lo. – _Isso_ não é errado.

 

            Gabriel sentiu o corpo arrepiar-se diante das palavras sinceras de Ella seguidas de um olhar intenso. Lembrou-se de tudo o que ela havia lhe dito na noite anterior. Queria ser _tocada_ por ele. Seus olhos desceram para os lábios dela, primeiramente rígidos pressionando um contra o outro e, depois, leve até ficarem entreabertos. Ele deu um passo a frente e pode sentir o aroma de café misturado com lavanda. Queria beijá-la. _Agora_. Puxá-la em seus braços e tocar os lábios dela com os dele. Sentir sua língua tocando a sua. Sentir seu corpo pressionado no dela. Seus seios... Levantou os olhos ao invés de abaixá-los mais para apreciar suas curvas de perto como quisera e viu o desejo nos olhos de Ella. E então ele se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. Afastou-se abruptamente, recompondo-se.

-É errado para mim. – percebeu o quanto sua voz soara mais rouca do que o normal. – Vamos voltar?

            Gabriel virou-se e Ella mordeu o lábio inferior, furiosa. Observou-o se afastar, mas depois do que aconteceu, ou _quase_ aconteceu, ela simplesmente não podia deixar as coisas assim. _Danem-se as regras_. Em passos rápidos, alcançou-o, surpreendendo-o quando se pôs em sua frente e antes que ele pudesse compreender o que estava acontecendo, Ella o beijou. Suas mãos o seguraram pelos ombros, como se temesse que Gabriel fosse fugir, mas ele não poderia fazer isso. Não enquanto os lábios de Ella tocavam os dele, tentando abrir espaço para um beijo mais intenso. Involuntariamente, ou mais voluntariamente do que ele ousaria admitir, Gabriel afastou os lábios e sentiu a língua de Ella encostar-se à dele, aprofundando o beijo de uma forma que ele não experimentara há anos. Todas as armas que ele ainda poderia ter foram desarmadas e, segurando-a pela cintura, trouxe seu corpo para mais próximo de si, fazendo-a gemer e deixando-o ainda mais excitado. Ella pressionou seu corpo contra o dele, enquanto sua mão afundava nos cabelos de Gabriel, trazendo-o o mais perto que podia. Ambos notaram a respiração descontrolada dos dois diante do desejo crescente. Ella pegou as mãos de Gabriel, as quais acariciavam suas costas, e as colocou sobre suas nádegas, deixando-a ainda mais sedenta por ele. Gabriel gemeu e foi o som mais excitante que Ella ouviu em toda a sua vida. Porém, não teve o mesmo efeito sobre ele. Gabriel se afastou e a face avermelhada de excitação foi rapidamente substituída por palidez, os olhos espelhando perplexidade. E então Ella se deu conta do que fez.

-Gabriel, eu...

            Ele gesticulou, pedindo para que ela não falasse. Olhou em direção ao rio por alguns segundos antes de virar-se para ela. Observou o olhar frio que ele depositara sobre ela e se sentiu emocionalmente esgotada.

-Quando eu a trouxe aqui, tive o intuito de mostrar que, apesar de tudo, poderíamos ter uma relação amigável.

-Não foi por isso que você me trouxe aqui, não minta para você. – interrompeu-o, mas ele ignorou o comentário.

\- Contudo, depois do que aqui aconteceu, sugiro uma relação estritamente profissional. – Ella não demonstrou qualquer emoção diante do que ele dizia. – Eu sei que o erro não foi apenas seu, e exatamente por isso, não deve se repetir. Então peço que fiquemos o mais afastados possível.

-Espera. – agora ela estava o encarando furiosa. –Você claramente apreciou o que aconteceu, inclusive acabou de admitir, e está me pedido para me afastar? Isso é irracional, Gabriel. Você quer e...

-Não importa o que eu quero, tenho uma obrigação. Se você não estiver disposta a cooperar, nossa convivência no jornal será impossível.

-O que está sugerindo?

-Estou afirmando que se você não aceitar as condições que digo...

-Impõe!

-... um de nós terá que sair do jornal.

            Ella o encarou, perplexa. Respirou fundo.

-Não se preocupe, isso nunca mais irá acontecer, _padre_. – e virou-se andando em direção ao acampamento. Gabriel hesitou antes de segui-la, sentindo que não ficara tão feliz o quanto esperava diante da concordância dela. Ambos ficaram em silêncio durante todo o trajeto de volta.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16:** _D_ _engue_

            Ella jogou a mala no chão para poder pegar Soleil nos braços. Acariciou a gata com o rosto e depois se sentou ao sofá. Estava exausta de todas as formas imagináveis. Ela não tinha ideia de como deixara as coisas chegarem a esse ponto. Há um mês, Gabriel era irrelevante e Manda ainda falava com ela. Agora, Gabriel ocupa boa parte de seus pensamentos e Manda a menosprezava completamente. Ella deveria encontrar forças para trabalhar no dia seguinte, mas depois do dia de hoje, com Gabriel e Manda a evitando, ela não sabia se seria possível. Suspirou, levantando-se logo em seguida. Bom, não tinha muito o que fazer além de dar tempo ao tempo.

No dia seguinte, ela amanhecera febril, com dor de cabeça e no corpo. Pensou em usar a inesperada enfermidade para faltar ao trabalho, mas notou que isso seria um ato irresponsável. Tomaria um remédio e daria conta do trabalho. Tudo ficaria bem, Ella só precisava ter paciência.

 

            Gabriel não sabia como confessar o que acontecera no dia anterior. Primeiro porque temia ouvir o que já sabia – que não estava se controlando como deveria – e também porque haveria grandes chances de ter que deixar o jornal. No entanto, ele iria rezar uma missa no próximo fim de semana, então deveria se confessar o quanto antes. Gabriel suspirou, olhando o ambiente lá fora pela janela do escritório. Tantos pendentes a serem resolvidos e não conseguia deixar de pensar em Ella e no beijo que compartilharam. Seu corpo parecia ter vida própria desde o acontecimento anterior e Gabriel estava completamente confuso sobre o que fazer.

            Com um suspiro cansado, pegou a garrafa d’água e notou que estava vazia. Evitara toda a manhã sair do escritório para não encontrar Ella e sabia que a encontraria quando fosse até o bebedouro encher a garrafa outra vez. Mais uma vez, agindo de forma imatura. Teria que encontrá-la de uma forma ou de outra, pois trabalhavam no mesmo local. Respirou fundo e levantou-se da cadeira, pegando a garrafa e logo em seguida saindo do escritório.

            Evitou olhar em direção a mesa de Ella, como já estava o fazendo nos últimos dias, porém para a sua infelicidade, a medida que se aproximava do bebedouro localizado na cantina do jornal, avistou-a enchendo a própria garrafa de água. Ele parou a alguns metros dela, tentando decidir se agiria imaturamente e sairia dali antes que ela o visse, ou se tomaria coragem e se aproximaria mesmo assim, fingindo que nada acontecera. Ella tomou a decisão por ele, quando olhou em sua direção e o avistou. Gabriel notou que sua face estava abatida.

-Já estou terminando. – sussurrou, friamente, desviando o olhar logo em seguida.

-Sinta-se a vont... – Ella fechou a garrafa e passou por ele sem olhá-lo e sem esperá-lo finalizar o que começara a dizer.

            Gabriel mordeu o lábio inferior. Essa situação havia sido decisão dele. Então, por que não estava feliz com o distanciamento de Ella?

 

            Ella olhou rapidamente para Manda, quem ainda a ignorava. Sentou-se a mesa, tentando não soltar nenhum ruído de dor. Pensou que o remédio iria aliviar, mas piorou, agora a dor se espalhava por todo o seu corpo. Também tinha a impressão de que a febre estaria mais forte, juntamente com as dores de cabeça. Optou por tomar outro remédio para febre e dor. Suspirou, quase implorando aos céus para que melhorasse logo.

            Bom, pelo menos a enfermidade tivera um lado positivo. Estava tão frágil quando encontrara Gabriel que não precisou se esforçar muito para não demonstrar qualquer emoção. E estava orgulhosa de si, apesar de que no fundo gostaria que tudo tivesse acontecido de forma diferente.

            Olhou para a sua amiga outra vez e reuniu toda sua coragem.

-Sinto sua falta. – sussurrou.

            Manda a encarou e depois voltou a ignorá-la.

-Somos amigas desde sempre, não podemos ficar assim por causa de _homem._

-Não somos amigas desde sempre. – murmurou. – E não é por causa de um _homem,_ você sabe muito bem disso.

-Manda...

-Amanda.

-... vamos esquecer tudo.

-Volte a trabalhar, Ella. – e virou-se de costas para ela.

            Sentiu seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. Estava tudo ridiculamente dando errado. Toda sua positividade escapou-lhe pelas mãos e Ella não sabia o que fazer. Além disso, o remédio estava demorando demais para fazer efeito.

 

 

            Gabriel levantou-se e esticou o corpo depois de longas horas sentado enquanto trabalhava. Admirou o céu rosado de fim de tarde através da janela. O expediente já chegara ao fim, mas Gabriel pretendia ficar mais tempo, pois temia a volta para o seminário. Não queria pensar no confessionário por hoje, isso já ocupara demais seus pensamentos e o desgastara. Teria a semana inteira para decidir o que e como falar, e por agora, ele podia relaxar.

            Observou alguém subir em uma bicicleta no estacionamento e logo reconheceu Ella. Pressionou os lábios, quando as lembranças do que acontecera no dia anterior voltou a sua mente. Observou-a pedalar e notou que o fazia com certa dificuldade. Ela parou, como se tentasse recuperar o fôlego, apesar de fazer alguns poucos segundos que subira na bicicleta. Quando voltou a pedalar, em direção à saída do estacionamento, Gabriel finalmente reconheceu que algo estava errado e, como que para confirmar suas suspeitas, Ella caiu com a bicicleta. Gabriel saiu do escritório apressadamente. Desceu pelas escadas ao invés do elevador e quando alcançou Ella, já havia dois seguranças tentando reanimá-la.

-Meu Deus, Ella! –Gabriel a tocou tentando despertá-la e notou que estava ardendo em febre. Logo depois, avistou as manchas vermelhas por seu corpo. – O que está acontecendo?

-Pode ser dengue. – comentou um dos seguranças.

-E hoje é um dia muito quente para alguém doente. – comentou o segundo, concordando com o primeiro.

            Gabriel pegou Ella no colo.

-Avise             ao Rogério para comunicar a alguém da família de Ella sobre o que acontecera e guarde a bicicleta dela.

-Onde eu a guardo? – perguntou um dos seguranças. – É muito perigoso deixar aqui no estacionamento durante a noite.

-Pode deixar na minha sala. – Gabriel pediu, levando-a para o seu carro logo em seguida.

            Colocou-a deitada no banco de trás e rapidamente deu partida em direção ao hospital.

 

            Ella despertou logo depois que chegaram ao hospital e depois de alguns exames, descobriram que de fato era dengue e o quadro fora agravado pela ingestão de anti-inflamatórios.

-Não acredito que terei que passar a noite aqui. – murmurou ela, ainda fraca, enquanto tomava soro.

-Não é a _noite toda_ , apenas algumas horas.

-As quais já parecem uma eternidade.

            Gabriel sorriu. Sentira muita falta de seus comentários ácidos.

-Logo acabará e a levarei para casa.

            Ella o observou por algum tempo e Gabriel se sentira estranhamente à vontade sob seu olhar.

-Segunda vez que você me trás ao hospital. – sorriu. – Talvez, eu deva me manter mesmo longe de você, pois parece haver uma aura de perigo iminente em sua volta.

            O sorriso de Gabriel desaparecera. Ele não queria isso. Não queria Ella longe dele, mesmo que precisasse. Ele queria abraçá-la, beijá-la, tocá-la, tudo, menos ficar longe dela.

-Sobre isso, Ella, eu acho que seria melhor...

-Ella! – uma voz feminina os assustou. Gabriel encontrou Amanda correndo em direção à amiga, abraçando-a logo depois, aos prantos. – Você está bem? Sua mãe me ligou preocupada, dizendo que você estava no hospital.

-Ela está aqui?

-Não, mas já está chegando. – Manda tocou a amiga na face. – Você está ardendo em febre! O que está acontecendo?

-Dengue. – Gabriel falou por Ella, chamando atenção de Manda, que pareceu vê-lo ali pela primeira vez. – Mas dentro de alguns dias, ela estará melhor.

            Manda voltou a olhar para a amiga.

-Desculpe-me. – sussurrou entre lágrimas.

-Pelo quê?

-Por estar te evitando.

            Ella sorriu fracamente e pegou as mãos da amiga entra as suas.

-Isso não é hora para reconhecer que sou importante demais para você parar de falar comigo.

            Manda riu.

-Reconheci há muitos anos. – e abraçou-a.

            Gabriel notou que, apesar de não querer, agora era a hora que ele deveria deixá-la a sós com sua amiga e sua família que logo chegaria. Sem que as duas notassem, ele deixou a sala e foi para o seminário.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17:** _Chá de canela_

Ella já estava há uma semana _presa_ em casa. Felizmente, as dores de cabeça e do corpo haviam acabado, juntamente com a febre e as manchas avermelhadas. Sentia-se muito melhor, embora o atestado médico fosse para dez dias. Só de imaginar mais três dias de repouso em casa, tinha vontade de pular pela janela.

            O lado positivo de tudo isso era que Manda e ela voltaram a se falar como nos velhos tempos. Gabriel não fora visitá-la depois da noite no hospital e Ella já esperava por isso. O que ela não esperava era que ele, segundo Manda, perguntasse por ela todos os dias. Talvez fosse uma preocupação normal entre chefe e funcionária, devido ao tempo de trabalho perdido. Contudo, se nem Manda acreditava que essa fosse a razão, como Ella poderia o fazer? Mal esperava para retornar ao trabalho e ver como Gabriel agiria com ela. Será que permaneceria distante? Será que mudaria? Será que havia, por mais remota que seja, alguma chance de que eles...

            A campainha tocou, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Ella rastejou-se até a porta e, como esperava que fosse sua amiga ou alguém da família, abriu-a sem verificar quem poderia ser. E pensou que estaria delirando quando viu Gabriel parado à sua frente.

 

            Gabriel ligou o chuveiro, permitindo que a água morna caísse por seu corpo. Não rezara a missa no dia anterior, mas também não confessara. Mentiu que estava se sentindo mal e passou todo o fim de semana entre a capela e seu quarto. Quanto mais tempo passava, mais ele notava que não se sentia culpado. Não sentia vontade de confessar, não se importava em continuar mentindo. Essa falta de culpabilidade o estava desgastando de uma forma que ele nunca imaginou que poderia ser possível. Gabriel tentou, de todas as formas, sentir-se mal por tudo o que fez e estava fazendo, porém não conseguia. Tudo o que fazia era pensar em Ella todo o tempo. Pior do que o beijo que não saia de sua mente, eram os sonhos e pensamentos eróticos que passara a ter com ela, os quais o atormentavam. Além disso, a vontade de vê-la com os próprios olhos, de saber se Amanda estava certa sobre Ella estar melhor, consumia-o.

            Gabriel saiu do banho e olhou pela janela para a noite estrelada de domingo. Amanhã voltaria a rotina de trabalho e, mais um dia, não veria Ella. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo úmido e respirou profundamente. _Eu sei que estou cometendo um erro, mas preciso fazer isso._ Vestiu-se rapidamente e deixou o seminário em direção ao apartamento de Ella. Tentou não pensar no que estava fazendo durante todo o trajeto e depois, quando estava no elevador. Sabia o andar e o número de seu apartamento devido à sua ficha de trabalho. Parou em frente à porta e hesitou antes de tocar a campainha. Quando finalmente o fez, ainda não permitindo que o arrependimento surgisse, pensou que talvez ela pudesse estar dormindo. Contudo, a porta se abriu e Gabriel se deparou com Ella vestida em um short curto e apertado, mostrando as belíssimas pernas, e uma camiseta de tecido fino, que o fez se arrepender de estar ali no segundo seguinte.

 

-Gabriel? – Ella cortou o silêncio, olhando-o estupefata. – Eh, e-entre.

-Não, obrigado, eu só vim saber se você estava bem e se precisaria de mais alguns dias de repouso. – Ella notou seu nervosismo.

-Na verdade, eu preciso de menos dias de repouso. – sorriu descontraída, tentando deixá-lo mais a vontade. – Entre!

            Gabriel hesitou mais uma vez, porém acabou cedendo e entrou no apartamento. Observou o filtro dos sonhos gigante que ficava no centro da sala, o tapete em estilo indiano, o colchonete de yoga em frente à janela e todos os itens decorativos claramente artesanais.

-Sente-se, vou trocar de roupa num minuto. – Ella sorriu, apontando o sofá da sala.

            Gabriel sentou-se e evitou olhá-la enquanto se afastava. Assim que ouviu Ella fechar a porta, suspirou. Tentou relaxar. Não havia problema algum em estar ali e não aconteceria nada que não quisesse. Respirou fundo mais uma vez quando sentiu algo encostar-se a sua perna. Gabriel levantou-se rapidamente, assustado, e se deparou com um felino pequeno, olhando para ele com grandes olhos cinzas.

-Vejo que conheceu Soleil. – Ella surgiu na sala outra vez, pegando a gatinha preta no colo e a acariciando, amorosamente.

-Acredito que, na verdade, ela tenha me conhecido.

            Ella riu, colocando a gatinha no chão outra vez. Soleil passou por entre sua perna, encostando-se nele.

-Ela está pedindo carinho. – informou Ella, claramente divertida com a situação. Gabriel acariciou a gata, fazendo-a ronronar. Ella riu. –Bom, já conquistou uma companhia enquanto eu faço o chá.

            Gabriel sorriu, pegando Soleil no colo.

-Acredito que já somos bons amigos. – ele sussurrou, acariciando a gata e fazendo Ella sorrir, enquanto se dirigia até a cozinha. Ele a seguiu.

            Como a sala, a cozinha tinha um aspecto alternativo, com bastante alimentos naturais a vista.

-Tenho canela, hibisco, chá verde, erva cidreira, chá matte. – informou, enquanto inspecionava o armário.

-Qual você prefere?

-Todos. – ela riu. –Escolhe você, já que é visita.

-Hm, canela.

-Um minuto.

            Gabriel observou-a pegar a chaleira e enchê-la de água, depositando algumas canelas. Depois a colocou sobre o fogão. Viu que Ella agora vestia um vestido longo e florido, combinando perfeitamente como o cabelo preso em um coque bagunçado, com alguns fios caindo pelo rosto. As manchas vermelhas haviam sumido de sua pela e a cor voltara, indicando que já estava de fato melhor – e belíssima.

-Só tem um pequeno problema. –informou, interrompendo seus pensamentos. –Não sei se tenho açúcar.

-Como? – Gabriel a olhou, surpreso.

-Não sou muito fã de açúcar, prefiro produtos adoçados com stevia.

-Stevia?

  
-Sim, uma planta. Achei! –Ella tirou um pequeno pote de açúcar orgânica, como Gabriel pôde ler na embalagem, e colocou-o sobre a mesa. – Sente-se, logo o chá estará pronto.

            Gabriel colocou Marie no chão e sentou-se à pequena mesa de apenas dois assentos.

-Deve estar se perguntando como eu faço para comportar muitas visitas.

-E por que você não tem um micro-ondas.

            Ella riu, sua risada como música aos ouvidos de Gabriel.

-Tenho almofadas grandes no closet e quando vêm visitas, coloco-as na sala para que se sentem ao chão, ao estilo indiano. E sobre o micro-ondas, bom, ele faz muito mal a saúde, então prefiro usar apenas o fogão.

-Você é o que chamamos de hippie?

            Ella riu outra vez.

-Eu era na adolescência e na universidade. Hoje, sou apenas uma jornalista que adotou um estilo de vida mais saudável e biodegradável.

-Presumo que sua recuperação rápida se deva a esse estilo de vida.

-Mais ou menos. - a chaleira a interrompeu quando apitou. Ella mencionou levantar, mas Gabriel o fez por ela.

-Só me diga onde estão as xícaras.

            Ella mostrou e Gabriel serviu-os com chá, o aroma de canela se espalhando pelo ambiente. Depois ele sentou-se e, enquanto adoçava seu chá, comentou:

-Não foi cavalheirismo, antes que me acuse. Só queria ajudar, já que acabou de sair de uma doença.

            Ella sorriu ternamente e Gabriel sentiu seu coração bater mais forte.

-Eu sei, não se preocupe. Se você estivesse me considerando um sexo frágil, já teria jogado-o pela janela.

-Você teria coragem de fazer isso?

-Claro! E não duvide da minha força.

-Oh, nunca seria capaz de duvidar de sua força!

            Ella sorriu, enquanto bebericava o chá.

-Bom, como eu estava dizendo, ainda preciso deixar de tomar remédio sempre que aparece alguma dor. Semana passada tive uma prova do quanto remédios podem fazer mal.

-Foi um caso excepcional, Ella.

-Talvez, mas remédios realmente fazem mal.

-Como, se ele foram feitos para curar?

-Curar superficialmente e os efeitos colaterais estão aí para provar isso.

-E o que você sugeriria para curar?

-Alimentação e positividade. E você?

-Eu acredito na medicina convencional.

-Hipoteticamente, digo.

-Fé.

            Ella sorriu e Gabriel notou que ela não o julgara.

-Pensei que faria algum comentário acerca disso.

-Sobre você usar sua fé como um método de cura? De forma alguma.

-E você criticaria algum uso da minha fé?

            Ella o olhou intensamente e Gabriel quase se arrependera da pergunta que fizera. _Quase._

-Vejo que já acabou. – Ella pegou a xícara de Gabriel e colocou na pia, juntamente com a sua. – Vamos para a sala, é mais espaçosa.

            _Espaçosa para o quê?_ Perguntou-se Gabriel, arrependendo-se assim que notou para onde seus pensamentos iam. _Controle-se!_

            Sentaram-se no sofá de dois assentos e Gabriel pode sentir o característico aroma de lavanda de seus cabelos agora misturada com canela.

-Você estava dizendo que precisava de menos dias de repouso?

-Sim.

-Mas o médico disse que...

-Eu sei o que ele disse, mas eu não vou conseguir ficar mais três dias inteiros presa aqui, sendo que já me sinto melhor.

-Mas Ella...

-Por favor, Gabriel! – ela segurou em suas mãos, fingindo suplicar. Porém, ao invés de rir, Gabriel ficou tenso ao sentir sua pele macia contra a dele. Não demorou muito para que Ella notasse, no entanto ela não se afastou. Ao contrário, entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele e encostou seus lábios sobre a mão de Gabriel, sem desviar o olhar do dele.

Gabriel sentiu o desejo voltar a envolvê-lo. Teve o impulso de beijá-la outra vez, mas sabia que não poderia. Levantou-se do sofá.

-Preciso ir, já está tarde.

            Ella ainda o olhava intensamente, quando se levantou do sofá vagarosamente e se aproximou dele. Parou a poucos centímetros e desviou seu olhar para os seus lábios.

-Posso voltar ao trabalho amanhã? – ela sussurrou, ainda olhando os lábios dele.

-Acho que não seria uma boa ideia. – sua voz estava rouca.

            Ela se aproximou ainda mais, agora seus seios tocando seu toráx. Seus lábios estavam muito próximos ao de Gabriel e ele teve que fechar os olhos diante do desejo.

-Adorei vê-lo nessas roupas casuais. – sussurrou ela, o hálito quente tocando os lábios dele, provocando-o ainda mais. –Adorei vê-lo aqui, na verdade. E você ficou muito melhor com essa barba. – Ella passou os dedos levemente por sobre a barba de Gabriel, ao redor de seus lábios, provocando-o de uma forma que ele estava a ponto de puxá-la e beijá-la.  

            Repentinamente, Ella se afastou dele, levando todo o calor que aquecia o corpo de Gabriel. Andou em direção à porta.

-Realmente já está tarde. – disse, sem olhá-lo nos olhos, como se o evitasse. - Boa noite, Gabriel.

            Gabriel suspirou e passou por ela.

-Boa noite, Ella.

            E voltou para o seminário.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18:** _Artigos_

            O que Gabriel estava fazendo? Arriscando tudo por uma mulher? Por uma atração física? Se cedesse ao desejo, o que aconteceria depois? Não, ele definitivamente não cederia. Ella era uma espécie de provação em sua vida. Suspirou. Ele não podia reduzi-la à isso. Ella era muito mais: tinha um estilo de vida admirável, era inteligentíssima, belíssima, leve, divertida. E o desejava, provavelmente com a mesma intensidade que ele a desejava.

             Dois dias sem vê-la e o jornal parecia vazio. Contudo, a ideia de vê-la no dia seguinte o entusiasmava, incontrolavelmente. O que Gabriel não compreendia é como _isso_ foi chegar a essa ponto? Ella era só uma funcionária. Ele sempre a admirou por seu trabalho, porém nada para além disso. E bastou um pequeno acidente de carro para colocar todo o seu mundo de cabeça para baixo? E apenas um beijo para enlouquecê-lo? Gabriel estava perdendo completamente o juízo. O que sua mãe diria se descobrisse? _Certo._ Ele já é um homem independente para ter que se preocupar com a opinião da mãe, mas o fazia. Ela era a única pessoa que lhe restava e Gabriel não queria decepcioná-la, tampouco todos os colegas do seminário, que sempre o admiraram por sua determinação.

Batidas na porta o trouxe de volta para a realidade.

-Entre. – disse, arrumando os papeis com o intuito de recomeçar a lê-los, visto que não prestara atenção em nada do que diziam.

-Antes que diga algo, - a voz de Ella quase o derrubou da cadeira. – eu falei com o médico e ele disse que não havia problema em retornar ao trabalho um dia antes, visto que eu já me sentia melhor. – sorriu-lhe timidamente e Gabriel sentiu como se um furacão passasse por dentro dele. – Bom, só vim lhe avisar que retornei ao trabalho.

-Espere. – Gabriel conseguiu dizer antes que ela deixasse a sala. – Aproveitando que você já está aqui, tenho uns títulos de artigos novos para você trabalhar.

            Ella fechou a porta e sentou-se em frente a ele. Gabriel observou o quanto suas mãos estavam trêmulas enquanto abria a pasta e quase rezou para que Ella não notasse. Como ela podia deixá-lo assim?

            Entregou-lhe uns papeis e esperou ansioso enquanto Ella lia.

-O quê? – olhou-o, indignada com o que lera. – O líder do MTST está sendo acusado de incitar a violência? Isso é claramente uma tentativa de criminalizar o movimento social!

-De acordo. – sorriu.

-E as pessoas dos partidos da oposição que estão atacando outras do partido de situação? Não estão apenas incitando a violência, mas sim a praticando.

-Exatamente. Porém, lembre-se de tentar ser imparcial.

-Pedir imparcialidade na atual conjuntura política é o mesmo que irmos para a cama. – Ella fechou a boca logo em seguida. Gabriel forçou-se a não sorrir quando a viu enrubescer, visivelmente embaraçada pelo o que acabara de dizer. – Eu quis dizer que...

-É difícil. – Gabriel completou.

-Não, impossível. – estreitou o olhar para ele. – Classificar como “difícil” dá abertura à possibilidade.

            Gabriel sabia que não estavam falando sobre o tema político.

-Exato. – concordou, surpreendendo Ella. – Leia o outro tema. - observou-a trocar de folha e, na medida em que lia, sua face iluminou-se. –Pensei que seria de importante cunho social desmistificar a ideia de que a lei do Feminicídio é uma espécie de privilégio para as mulheres, mas sim que se trata de...

-Equidade. – Ella sorriu.

-Exato.

-Nem pense em pedir para que eu tente ser imparcial nessa.

-Não passou pela minha cabeça exigir tamanho sacrifício. – Ella riu. –Bom, agora lhe dou a chance de falar sobre os movimentos sociais. – sorriu.

            Ella olhou-o com tamanha ternura que o fez enrubescer. Colocou os papeis sobre a mesa e levantou-se, deixando Gabriel confuso. Circulou o móvel até parar ao lado dele. Inclinou-se de modo que seus lábios ficassem na altura dos lábios de Gabriel.

-Obrigada. – e beijou-lhe o canto dos lábios. Depois se afastou o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos com intensidade. Aproximou-se lentamente dele e Gabriel soube que ela iria beijá-lo. No entanto, para o seu alivio, ou tormenta, Ella, há poucos milímetros de seus lábios, afastou-se rapidamente e voltou para o outro lado da mesa, pegando os papeis e andando rapidamente até a porta. Virou-se para ele uma última vez – Muito obrigada. – e saiu, deixando a sala vazia e fria.

 

-Por que você está com esse sorriso safado? – Manda perguntou, assim que Ella sentou-se.

-Isso é pergunta que se faça?

-Faço jus a sua expressão. O que aconteceu?

-Nada.

-Como _nada_?

-É sério, não aconteceu nada.

            Manda a encarou, desconfiada.

-Só não vou insistir porque tenho esse artigo gigantesco para terminar ainda essa semana, mas espero que não seja nada mesmo.

            Ella sorriu para a amiga, enquanto a observava voltar a trabalhar. Gostaria de contar tudo, absolutamente tudo para ela, mas tinha medo de que, no momento em que as palavras saíssem de sua boca, sua ilusão se concretizasse.

            Como a noite de domingo, quando Gabriel a visitara, Ella mais uma vez o provocou. Sabia que não deveria, mas a forma como ele a olhava atualmente estava mexendo com ela - talvez lhe dando, inclusive, falsas esperanças. Contudo, Ella não era mulher de desistir. Por mais que ele fosse um padre e que ela devesse respeitar o tal voto de castidade, Ella simplesmente não poderia. Não estava agindo por impulso, ou de nenhuma outra forma irracional, apenas queria isso. Queria tentar. Queria dar uma chance aos dois. Gabriel já a rechaçara uma vez, no entanto, não voltara a fazer. Muito pelo contrário: parecia ainda mais aberto e ela não poderia perder essa oportunidade. Já não sabia se o que sentia era só atração física ou se já estava desenvolvendo algo mais intenso, porém não queria pensar nisso por agora. Sem mais preocupações por enquanto.

            Olhou os temas que Gabriel passara para ela e teve que se controlar para não ficar sorrindo como uma boba até o final do expediente, como sentia vontade de fazer.


End file.
